Cheveux blancs
by Sauterelle
Summary: "Un manoir hanté, une vieille dame au regard de glace, un Sam malade comme un chien et un Bobby étrangement réticent à les aider... Bref, une journée de travail typique pour les Winchesters." Casefic - Lisez la préface avant, svp.
1. Préface

_**Hello tout le monde!  
**_

_**Ceux qui m'ont déjà lu savent que je ne suis pas trop du genre à faire des préfaces, principalement parce que je ne suis pas du genre à faire des histoires à plusieurs chapitres, au grand désarroi de certains. Et bien sachez qu'aujourd'hui, cette manie à n'écrire que des OS est terminée, car je viens de terminer ma toute première histoire qui compte - attention, accrochez-vous bien - DIX chapitres! Youhou!  
**_

_**Cette histoire est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une Casefic (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme, cela veut dire que la fic s'articule autour d'un cas, une affaire paranormale que Sam et Dean cherchent à élucider, comme dans un épisode). C'est la première fois que j'en écris une, j'ai plusieurs fois des doutes, parce que je trouvais l'intrigue trop compliquée, où je m'emmêlais les pinceaux avec les personnages... De plus, je trouve que je traîne un peu trop en longueur dans le déroulement des péripéties, que ma façon d'écrire convient mieux aux OS qu'à une histoire plus longue. Il en va de même pour la crédibilité de l'intrigue, me demandant si on pourrait vraiment voir ça dans un épisode de SPN ou pas... **_

_**Après tant de points négatifs, pourquoi publier cette histoire, allez-vous me demander. Et bien, parce qu'elle a le droit d'avoir sa chance. Je lui ai trouvé quelques points positifs sur certains aspects, enfin selon mon point de vue, et également parce qu'elle a pris des proportions plus grandes que prévu. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un an et demi, sans réellement penser qu'elle finirait un jour achevée, ni qu'elle serait si longue. A présent qu'elle est terminée, j'estime que ce serait bête de la laisser moisir dans les recoins de ma clé USB, et j'ai quand même pas mal travaillé dessus. **_

_**Comme je met un point d'honneur à ne jamais, ô grand jamais laisser un lecteur sur sa faim, j'ai tenu à terminer cette histoire intégralement avant de vous la présenter. A présent, je pense publier un chapitre tous les deux-trois jours, afin que vous ne passiez pas de longues semaines à vous demander quand cette chieuse d'auteure daignera enfin à terminer sa foutue fic, et ça m'épargnera du stress et des publications à la va-vite.  
**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier Dexterine, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas abouti. Ses fics m'ont beaucoup aidé à écrire cette nouvelle histoire. Je la remercie donc sincèrement de m'avoir autorisée à la fois de publier cette fanfic que je trouve vraiment proche des siennes, et à la citer dans cette préface. Si vous avez lu ses fics, il est très probable que vous trouviez des similitudes entre ses histoires et la mienne. **_

_**Voilà, je crois qu'après cette longue préface, tout est dit. Je peux enfin vous laisser découvrir l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Fandom: _Supernatural  
**

**_Timeline: Dans la saison 2, année 2007  
_**

**_Rating: T  
_**

**_Résumé: Un manoir hanté, une vieille dame au regard de glace, un Sam malade comme un chien et un Bobby étrangement réticent à les aider... Bref, une journée de travail typique pour les Winchester.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: _Supernatural _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le voyage du Nebraska au Texas avait été long, désagréable et déroutant. Surtout pour une pauvre dame de soixante-neuf ans. Et encore plus pour une pauvre dame de soixante-neuf ans qui avait plus l'habitude de l'intérieur spacieux des limousines que des banquettes sales des taxis américains.

Isabel Carter était une vieille dame qui dégageait l'élégance et la classe d'un milieu distingué. Ses cheveux blanc neige étaient tirés en un chignon sec et impeccable, son visage trop maquillé parvenaient non sans peine à effacer les rides de la vieillesse. Elle était vêtue d'une robe élégante, agrementé d'un châle de soie bleu qu'elle serra autour de ses maigres épaules, l'autre main tenant un élégant et vieux sac de voyage où elle avait entassé le _strict nécessaire._ Bref, elle était vraiment en contraste avec le taxi boueux duquel elle sortait non sans une grimace. Le chauffeur, qui était parvenu Dieu seul sait comment à coincer son ventre plus gros que celui d'une femme enceinte de neuf mois entre son siège et son volant, tendit une main grasse et jaunie par l'usage abusif de cigarettes vers sa cliente.

-Ca fera 40$, mamie, déclara-t-il d'une voix rendue encombrée par le tabac.

Isabel fronça une narine et lança un regard glacial à son chauffeur alors qu'elle sortait un portefeuille rouge vif en peau de crocodile de son sac. Sous l'œil avide du chauffeur, elle tira deux coupures pour les tendre à l'impoli.

Le pachyderme recompta soigneusement la somme, et ce assez lentement, dans la mesure où il fallait savoir que deux et deux font quatre. Satisfait, le chauffeur enfonça, non sans mal, les deux billets dans la poche de son jean et eut un sourire jaune en l'adresse d'Isabel.

-Bon séjour au Texas ! lança-t-il avant de démarrer en trombe.

Isabel le regarda s'éloignant et soupira. Seigneur, que ce dernier voyage avait été long. Coincée sur une banquette sale et étroite, elle avait dû endurer deux heure de voyage sous la cacophonie tonitruante d'un groupe de métal, un style musical des plus douteux au goût d'Isabel. S'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait écouté un bon petit Mozart pour se détendre.

Isabel soupira encore et chassa bien vite ces souvenirs houleux. Elle fit volte-face pour observer les environs. Un motel bas de gamme perdu au milieu d'une étendue désertique. Isabel prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Une fois renseignée, la vieille dame entreprit de passer devant chaque porte pour lire le numéro. 12…13…14.

Isabel contemple un instant cette porte. Ce pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce voyage était derrière. Elle inspira un grand coup, et tendit un poing ganté qui frappa à la porte.

Les secondes passèrent lentement sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Isabel soupira lourdement. D'accord, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un majordome lui ouvrant la porte pour la guider auprès de deux gentlemen aussi polis que séduisants, mais elle aurait quand même aimé être accueillie de manière convenable. « Avec ces gars, faut s'attendre à tout, m'dame ». Les paroles de ce… Turner lui revint en mémoire. Un homme pas vraiment fréquentable. Mais il fallait l'avouer, il était de bon conseil et bien informé.

Isabel se sentit un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée. D'après les informations qu'elle avait eu, il était rare, très rare que la porte soit laissée ouverte.

Il faut croire que Dame Chance veille sur elle depuis son départ. Le bout de bois badigeonnée dans une peinture verte écaillée qui servait de porte n'opposa aucune résistance et dévoila l'intérieur de la pièce. Aussitôt, une odeur de renfermé assaillit les narines délicates d'Isabel qui fronça le nez avec élégance. On faisait tout élegamment, chez elle. Même péter. Les yeux de glace de la vieille dame balayèrent la pièce.

C'était vraiment un endroit peu recommandable. La décoration presque entièrement composée de vert caca d'oie, était d'un goût plus que douteux. La porte des toilettes, laissée ouverte, donnait déjà à Isabel une bonne indication sur le niveau d'hygiène.

La cuisine américaine était cependant d'une propreté acceptable, malgré les nombreux emballages qui traînaient sur le plan de travail et jonchâient le sol avec des vêtement sales. Sur la table, au milieu des papiers divers, trônait le seul luxe qu'Isabel accepterait d'avoir dans sa demeure. Un ordinateur portable, qui devait coûter assez cher et qu'elle aurait bien offert à son petit-fils pour son vingt-quatrième anniversaire.

Enfin, le regard d'Isabel se posa sur les deux lits, accolés au même mur et séparé par un mètre de distance. L'un était complètement défait et ce qui ressemblait à un tee-shirt gris trônait au milieu des draps. Les couvertures de l'autre lit étaient rabattues sur une masse qui s'agitait lentement. Isabel vit une touffe de cheveux bruns qui se redressait lentement, surmontant un visage fatigué avec des yeux mi-clos. A la pâleur de son visage, Isabel devina que l'individu n'était pas bien frais.

Le petit clic de l'arme qu'on charge fit bien vite perdre son sourire à la vieille dame. Un bras long et musclé était sorti des draps, et la main tenait ce qui semblait être un ne s'y connaissait pas des masses en matière d'arme à feu.

Elle s'immobilisa alors que le canon de l'arme était pointée dans sa direction. Son agresseur n'avait pour autant pas ouvert les yeux et appuyait sur son front de son autre main.

-Je vous préviens, si c'est encore cet imbécile de Gordon qui vous envoie, je vous flanque une balle là où ça fait _vraiment _mal et je vous envoie lui présenter mes amitiés, grogna le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse.

Le canon de son arme descendit pour pointer une partie de l'anatomie masculine à laquelle les hommes tenaient beaucoup. « Avec ces gars, faut s'attendre à tout. » Bon, Isabel comprenait enfin le véritable sens de cette mise en garde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être accueillie par la gueule d'un pistolet chargé, tenu par un homme plus malade qu'un chien et qui ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Isabel se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix haut perché :

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, mais je vous pris de pointer cette… chose ailleurs que sur ma personne ou j'appelle la police.

Isabel ignorait si c'était à cause du timbre typiquement féminin de sa voix ou de la menace, mais les yeux noisettes de l'individu s'ouvrirent brutalement tandis qu'il se redressait en position assise.

Il contempla Isabel des pieds à la tête, et finit par baisser son arme. De son autre main, il pinça l'arête de son nez.

-Putain… j'ai des hallucinations, maintenant. Pas vrai…

Voilà qu'il la prenait pour un mirage. Isabel poussa un long soupir fatigué.

-Je suis à votre recherche, Samuel Winchester. Et à celle de votre frère, annonça-t-elle.

Paf ! Aussitôt dit et le pistolet lui refit face. Malgré sa santé vaquante, Sam n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Isabel se pinça les lèvres.

-Inutile de me menacer avec ça, dit-elle sèchement en désignant l'arme de son menton pointu. Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus. J'ai juste besoin de votre… aide_._

Le jeune Winchester fronça des sourcils, puis baissa lentement son arme. Il dévisagea Isabel.

-Et vous êtes… ? demanda-t-il d'un air presque aussi pincé qu'Isabel.

-Isabel Carter.

Elle précisa, voyant l'œil sceptique de son interlocuteur :

-J'habite dans le Nebraska, dans un manoir. Et j'ai besoin de vos services.

Sam reposa son arme sur sa table de nuit, tout en se massant la nuque.

-Laissez-moi deviner : un fantôme issu d'un passé sanguinolant est venu hanter votre baraque, c'est ça ?

Ce n'était pas Sam qui avait parlé. Isabel se retourna pour faire face à un autre jeune homme. Plus âgé que le premier, robuste et musclé, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, et des yeux verts. Habillé d'un vieux manteau de cuir, il tenait un sac plastique dans une main et une petite boîte cartonnée dans l'autre.

-Dean Winchester, se présenta le nouveau venu.

Et il s'avança dans la chambre sans plus prêter d'attention à Isabel. Celle-ci se sentit légèrement vexée d'être ignorée de la sorte. En même temps, c'était ça ou être questionnée sauvagement par un type complètement malade – au sens propre comme figuré du terme – sous la menace d'une arme.

Dean lança le sac plastique sur le lit de Sam avant de s'effondrer sur le sien.

-J't'ai pris de la vitamine C et des aspirines, lança Dean.

Sam grommellait des paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il farfouillait dans le sac. Dean se tourna vers Isabel tout en ouvrant sa boîte de carton, dévoilant un énorme cheeseburger.

-Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ?

-J'ai pris contact avec Robert Singer, répondit Isabel en retirant ses gants. Il m'a orientée vers plusieurs de vos… collègues et on m'a indiqué que c'était ici la dernière fois que quelqu'un vous a vu.

Dean hocha distraitement la tête et mordit dans son sandwich. Isabel retint une grimace de dégoût. Elle se demandait comment autant de gens pouvaient aimer cette nourriture grasse et saturée en sucre.

-Pou'quoi pas awoi' demandé à Bobby 'ou aider ? demanda Dean, la bouche pleine.

Regardant le cadet Winchester pour échapper au lamentable spectacle qu'offrait Dean, Isabel fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

-Que dit-il ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Bobby de vous aider, répéta le brun avant d'engloutir ses vitamines.

Le regard d'Isabel se durcit.

-Il semblait que M. Singer était très occupé lorsque je l'ai contacté, déclara-t-elle sèchement. De toute manière, je me passerai volontiers de ses… services.

Sam arqua un sourcil, surpris par la réaction franchement glaciale de leur nouvelle « cliente », mais il avala ses comprimés sans dire un mot. Son visage était toujours pâle et ses yeux embués. Isabel le dévisagea avec un regard tout sauf amical avant de demander d'une voix frôlant la sévérité :

- Êtes-vous malade, jeune homme ?

Sam poussa un long soupir tandis qu'il retombait dans son lit et Dean ne retint pas un petit sourire moqueur.

-Fine observation, railla l'aîné des deux frères. Sammy a attrapé une belle grippe il y a deux jours. Il est tombé dans un lac hanté par un esprit, résultat, mal de tête, une belle petite fièvre …

Sam grognait des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés, son 45 plaqué sur son front dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir un peu.

-…je vais très bien… et c'est Sam !

A ces mots, Dean rit franchement. Il se leva avec une dernière bouchée qui termina son hamburger et arracha l'arme chargée et accessoirement braquée sur Isabel, que le cadet utilisait pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre.

-Mais oui, _Sammy_. Quand tu seras capable de faire un pas devant l'autre, on en reparlera.

Sam couina comme un enfant de quatre ans lorsque son arme lui fut confisquée sans cérémonie, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour la reprendre. Isabel soupira. C'était encore plus pitoyable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé durant tout le trajet pour arriver ici. Elle voulait des pros, elle avait un gars qui bouffait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et un type qui réagissait comme un gamin de cinq ans et vomissait ses tripes à chaque coin de rue. Mais bon, elle avait un manoir hanté sur les bras et elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Ces deux-là étaient les seuls disponibles pour le moment, elle devra s'en contenter. Isabel soupira en rangeant ses gants dans son sac et s'approcha du plus jeune Winchester avec une expression résignée.

-Très bien, voyons un peu ce qu'on peut faire…

Isabel avait beau être d'une lignée distinguée, elle connaissait presque tous les remèdes de grand-mères. Elle avait eu des enfants et des petits-enfants à guérir de toute sorte de maladie, de la varicelle aux belles angines, et la grippe, même carabinée, faisait partie du lot. Sans plus de manière, Isabel s'assit sur le bord du lit de Sam et tendit une main pour la poser sur le front du jeune homme. Sam grogna en s'éloignant de la main de la vieille femme, regardant Isabel avec des yeux tellements embués que la vieille dame doutait qu'il puisse encore bien la voir.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, siffla Isabel avec agacement. J'ai besoin de personnes compétentes et en forme pour chasser ces esprits de mon manoir. Plus vite vous serez guéri, plus vite vous pourrez vous mettre au travail.

Isabel batailla encore une minute avec un Sam récalcitrant qui semblait vouloir mettre la même volonté qu'un enfant de quatre ans à ne pas laisser Isabel prendre sa température, jusqu'à ce que Dean, finalement lassé de ce spectacle qu'il avait jusque-là trouvé fort amusant, lance un «_Sam !_ » autoritaire. Le cadet poussa un long soupir et s'immobilisa, permettant enfin à Isabel de poser sa main sur son front.

C'est à ce moment-là que la vieille dame au regard de glace prit les choses en main.

Dix minutes plus tard, la chambre était rangée, la fenêtre grande ouverte et Sam en position assise sur son lit, soutenu par une pile d'oreillers, une tasse à la main. Le cadet Winchester observa, non sans suspicion, le liquide brûlant à l'intérieur. Isabel le fixait d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

-Buvez, ordonna-t-elle, inflexible.

Sam fronça le nez.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un grog, ça vous fera du bien. Buvez.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel quand Sam jeta un regard à son frère, comme pour attendre confirmation. Dean hocha brièvement la tête et se laissa tomber sur l'autre lit, reportant son attention sur Isabel.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

La vieille dame lança un dernier regard à Sam qui avait consenti à boire une gorgée du breuvage, puis s'installa sur une des deux chaises disposées de l'un et l'autre côté de la table. Elle planta son regard bleu dans les yeux de jade de l'aîné des frères.

-Depuis deux mois, des phénomènes étranges se passent dans mon manoir, commença-t-elle lentement. Des bruits étranges dans les couloirs, les lampes qui grésillent…

-C'est peut-être juste un problème d'électricité, objecta Dean.

Isabel secoua la tête.

-J'ai fait refaire toute l'installation électrique. Le problème subsiste. Puis la semaine dernière, j'ai failli me noyer dans ma baignoire parce que le robinet ne voulait pas se fermer.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

-Il y a eut d'autres… « accidents » de ce genre ? demanda Dean avec sérieux.

-Oui. Ma fille est venu me rendre visite le mois dernier, et elle a fait une méchante chute dans les escaliers… elle n'arrêtait pas dire que quelqu'un l'avait poussée, mais elle était seule à l'étage…

Isabel se permit de pousser un petit soupir, puis regarda Dean. Celui-ci échangeait de nouveau un regard avec son frère, s'engageant dans une conversation silencieuse. Finalement, Sam hocha doucement la tête et Dean se retourna vers la vieille dame.

-Ca paraît être dans nos cordes, on va vérifier , déclara-t-il. Donnez-nous une heure, et on y va.

Dean se leva soudainement. Prise à court, Isabel suivit le mouvement. Elle lança un regard légèrement surpris à Dean qui commençait à réunir leurs affaires.

-Vous voulez partir maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, le Nebraska, répondit Dean avec nonchalance. En partant maintenant, on pourra y être demain.

-Et votre frère ?

Dean s'immobilisa un instant et fixa son frère qui jeta un regard noir à Isabel.

-Je vais bien ! répéta celui-ci d'un ton obstiné.

Il avait repris des couleurs grâce à l'air frais et au grog que lui avait préparé Isabel, mais on ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'il pétait la forme. Néanmoins, Dean hocha la tête.

-Il est solide. Il guérira pendant le voyage.

Et sur ce, Dean continua de ranger ses affaires. Isabel soupira doucement. « Avec ces gars, faut s'attendre à tout, m'dame ». Elle commençait doucement à comprendre ce que Turner avait voulu dire par là…

OOO

**-**_Asking nothing, leave me be, taking everythin's in my stride… _

La radio était au volume maximal, mais Dean trouvait encore moyen de chanter par-dessus la musique. Relégué à la banquette arrière, Sam jetait un regard rempli de satisfaction malsaine à Isabel. Celle-ci s'était installée sur le siège avant passager, sous prétexte qu'elle était « son aînée de presque cinquante ans ». Et bien sûr, Dean en avait rajouté une couche (« Elle a raison, Sam. T'es malade, tu seras mieux à l'arrière. ») Quel connard. Toutes les autres fois où Sam était tombé malade, il ne l'avait pas empêché de rester à la place du mort. Merde, quand _Dean _était malade, ça ne l'empêchait pas non plus de prendre le volant.

Toutefois, Sam avait droit à une petite vengeance : voir Isabel grimacer alors que Dean braillait à tue-tête les paroles de _Highway to Hell_ d'AC/DC.

-_I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL ! HIGHWAY TO HELL ! On the HIGH…_

Dean fut coupé dans son époustouflant solo quand Isabel éteignit la radio sans préambule. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers elle. La vieille dame fronçait des sourcils, et les regardait comme s'ils étaient des enfants particulièrement capricieux.

-Je crois avoir eu ma dose de musique tonitruante pour aujourd'hui, déclara leur passagère en portant une main gantée à ses tempes.

-Comment ça, « tonitruante » ?! s'exclama Dean, indigné. C'est du hard-rock !

-Ma petite-fille peut en faire autant en frappant sur des casseroles avec des cuillères.

Sam haussa les sourcils et Dean reporta son regard sur la route en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le reste du voyage aurait pu se dérouler dans un silence tendu si Sam n'aurait pas lancé la conversation, juste histoire de rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était toujours là.

-Tant qu'on y est, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur la chasse, lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

Dean lui jeta un regard surpris dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu dormais pas ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et retint à peine un soupir exaspéré. Il avait vraiment l'impression de retourner en enfance, quand leur père n'avait pas encore offert l'Impala à Dean et que Sam passait tous les voyages sur la banquette arrière. A cette époque, leur père et Dean n'arrêtaient pas de discuter de chasse, à en oublier que Sam était sur la banquette arrière, que non, il ne dormait pas et que oui, il pouvait les entendre.

Cependant, Sam profita de l'occasion de se manifester pour prendre une petite revanche.

-Si, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabel éteigne la musique.

Il essaya vainement retenir le large sourire qui barrait son visage fatigué, tandis que Dean lança un regard qui voulait dire « vous voyez ! » à une Isabel imperturbable. D'habitude, Sam était du genre gentil, mais quand il était malade et qu'en plus, on lui piquait sa place dans la voiture, il était aussi hargneux qu'un bouledogue.

Bien sûr, avec une telle remarque, la tension était revenue dans la voiture et plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Sam poussa un petit soupir. A moitié allongé sur la banquette arrière et enfoncé dans une épaisse couverture « empruntée » au motel, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part discuter. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour lire et il ne se voyait pas passer les prochaines heures à regarder la campagne texanne défiler derrière sa fenêtre. Et de plus, la réaction d'Isabel au motel concernant Bobby l'avait intrigué.

-Alors vous et Bobby, vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il à Isabel sur le ton de la conversation.

Celle-ci poussa un petit soupir.

-Malheureusement.

-Cachez votre joie…, ironisa Dean sans quitter la route des yeux.

Isabel se tourna vers l'aîné des Winchester, le regard plus glacial qu'un jour d'hiver dans l'Antarctique.

-Sa visite chez moi a été un véritable désastre. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir poser un pied dans mon manoir.

Dean arqua un sourcil, mais Sam intervint avant que son frère ne put prononcer un mot.

-Pourquoi Bobby était chez vous ? Il chassait ?

Isabel eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Il _chassait_, oui.

Elle avait craché le mot comme s'il était empoisonné. Sam haussa les sourcils, étonné. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il rencontre des « connaissances » de Bobby ou même de leur père qui ne portent pas ceux-ci très à cœur pour différentes raisons (« cette enflure me doit toujours deux cents dollars » «il a dragué ma femme » « il m'a utilisé comme appât, le salaud » « passez-lui un message : foutez-lui en une dans les bijoux de famille. Ce con a défoncé ma voiture » etc.), mais Isabel Carter semblait entretenir une véritable animosité envers Bobby, allez savoir pourquoi…

Mais comme toujours, Sam voulait savoir pourquoi. C'était ce défaut qu'on appelait la curiosité. Bon, ça pouvait aussi être utile dans la mesure où Sam était tellement curieux que ça ne le gênait pas du tout de faire des recherches pour la chasse, mais il avait parfois tendence à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas…

Heureusement, Dean intervint avant que son cadet ne puisse poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-Ca avait un quelconque rapport avec ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Sam jeta un regard indigné à Dean, mais son frère, aussi bien qu'Isabel, l'ignora superbement.

-Absolument rien, affirma Isabel. Ce n'était qu'une bien mauvaise rencontre.

Et pour bien marquer la fin de la conversation, elle attrapa un bouquin dans son sac de voyage, puis, après avoir sorti de petites lunettes qu'elle percha sur son nez pointu, elle se plongea dans sa lecture. Les frères échangèrent un regard dans le rétroviseur, mais aucun n'osa insister.

OOO

Lorsque Sam rouvrit les yeux, la cambrousse texanne avait cédé la place à la campagne du Kansas. Dans la voiture, tout était étrangement silencieux. Tout en se passant une main sur le visage pour en effacer les dernières traces de sommeil, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui conduisait sans un mot. A côté de lui, Isabel avait toujours le nez dans son bouquin.

Sam grimaça quand il se redressa un peu. Ses muscles étaient raides et douloureux. Dormir dans la voiture n'avait jamais été très confortable.

Les yeux de Dean quittèrent brièvement la route pour se braquer sur ceux de son frère via le rétroviseur.

-Sammy ?

Le cadet eut un vague sourire. A peine faisait-il un mouvement que le « radar grand frère » de Dean s'activait. Son frère avait toujours eut cette capacité aussi extraordinaire qu'effrayante de connaître chaque fait et geste de son cadet. Sam ne pouvait pas aller pisser la nuit sans que Dean ne se réveille pour s'assurer que son frère aille bien. Comme s'il pouvait se blesser en allant de son lit à la salle de bain…

-Je vais bien, grogna Sam en posant sa tête contre la vitre.

La moue sceptique de Dean lui indiqua que son frère n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il n'insista pas. Au contraire d'Isabel que la courte conversation des garçons avait tirée de sa lecture. Son livre posé sur ses genoux, elle fixait Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme lui trouvait un air encore plus sévère que d'habitude avec ses lunettes.

-Vous êtes bien pâle, observa la vieille dame en plissant les yeux.

-Je vais bien ! répéta Sam d'une voix agacée.

Isabel secoua la tête et se pencha pour farfouiller dans son sac à ses pieds. Deux secondes plus tard, elle tendait un thermomètre à Sam.

-Prenez votre température.

Avec un soupir, Sam obtempéra et glissa l'instrument sous sa langue en essayant d'ignorer le regard amusé de Dean. Après les trois minutes réglementaires, il tendit une main pour retirer le thermomètre et vérifier la température, mais les doigts longs et agiles d'Isabel s'étaient déjà saisis de l'instrument. La vieille dame ignora le regard irrité que lui lança le cadet Winchester et secoua la tête.

-39.3°. Votre fièvre est montée.

-Ce n'est rien ! s'empressa de rétorquer Sam en voyant le regard soudain inquiet de Dean. Je vais juste prendre mes médocs.

-Vous avez surtout besoin de sommeil, répliqua Isabel d'un ton sans appel. Et de faire baisser la température. Vous n'avez pas des packs de glace ? demanda-t-elle à Dean.

-Dans le kit de secours, répondit le chasseur en garant la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Et le kit de secours était dans le coffre. Sam grogna lorsque la voiture s'arrêta.

-Dean…

Le grand frère ne l'écoutait pas et il sortait déjà de la voiture. Sam ferma les yeux, énervé. Ils avaient déjà une longue route à faire pour arriver dans le Nebraska, ce n'était pas la peine de s'arrêter chaque fois que Sam avait un peu mal. Il pouvait bien tenir quelques heures sans pack de glace, merde ! Mais comme toujours, Dean ne l'écoutait pas.

La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit de nouveau et Dean s'assit derrière le volant avant de tendre un pack de glace à Sam.

-Tiens, et garde-le contre ton front.

Le cadet secoua la tête, mais obéit. A peine avait-il appliqué le pack contre son front qu'Isabel lui tendait une pilule et un thermos.

-Prenez ça, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus. Ca va vous aider à dormir.

Sam arracha presque la pilule et le theromos des mains d'Isabel non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à la vieille dame. A cause d'elle, Dean était encore plus préoccupé par l'état de son cadet. Le grand frère avait beau afficher un sourire colgate et lancer des vannes à tout vas, Sam voyait à travers l'attitude soi-disemment indifférente de Dean. Les regards inquiets entre deux blagues, les discussions angoissées avec Bobby quand il croyait que Sam était endormi…

Dean avait redémarré la voiture et s'engageait déjà sur la route. Sam soupira et glissa la pilule dans sa bouche avant d'ouvrir le thermos et de verser un peu de ce qui ressemblait à du thé dans le gobelet en plastique. La pilule avalée, il se demanda vaguement combien de temps elle prenait pour agir.

-Combien de temps avant d'arriver au Nebraska ? demanda-t-il, rompant de nouveau le silence.

-On devrait y être ce soir, répondit distraitement Dean. Mais faudra passer une nuit au motel avant d'arriver au manoir.

Sam hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau. « On devrait y être ce soir ». C'est sûr, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas toutes les dix minutes pour prendre sa température et lui filer des pilules pour dormir, pesta Sam avec mauvaise foi. Il _détestait _être malade pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait l'impression d'être un fardeau. Un boulet que Dean était obligé de traîner derrière lui. Comme si leur vie n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça…

Mais quitte à ne plus être foutu d'aller dans la salle de bain tout seul sans s'écrouler par terre à cause de la nausée, Sam avait toujours son cerveau. Il pouvait toujours réfléchir et potasser sur le cas. Il regarda Isabel, qui avait rangé son livre et regardait la route à travers le pare-brise d'un air imperturbable.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vivez au Nebraska, Isabel ? interrogea le plus jeune.

Sam vit Isabel arquer un sourcil élégant dans le rétroviseur avant de répondre non sans une certaine fierté.

-J'y suis née, jeune homme. Ma famille s'y est installée depuis des générations.

Dans le rétroviseur, Sam vit Dean lever les yeux au ciel et il sourit, mais resta concentré.

-Oh. Votre manoir se lègue au fil des générations?

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui, fit Isabel avec un petit soupir. Mais je crains malheureusement que ma fille ne veuille pas retourner y vivre. Elle s'est installée en Floride depuis son mariage et n'a jamais exprimer le désir de reprendre le domicile familial. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne revende le manoir après ma disparition…

Isabel secoua la tête avec déception et n'intercepta pas le regard que s'échangèrent les deux frères. C'était un cas classique, ça, un fantôme d'un ancêtre éloigné qui restait là à rôder sur Terre depuis on ne savait combien de temps sans jamais faire de mal à personne, et puis de soudainement avoir des envies de meurtres envers la personne qui allait revendre l'héritage familial si pieusement conservé depuis de longues années. Ca collait bien avec le cas d'Isabel, sachant que sa fille avait manqué de se rompre le cou dans l'escalier il y a peu…

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres enfants à qui léguer la propriété ? questionna Sam dont la curiosité avait été définitivement titillée.

-Mon fils aîné. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Querelle de famille ? devina Dean en lançant un regard en biais à leur passagère.

-Plutôt un malentendu, répondit vaguement Isabel en fixant un point invisible devant elle. Il a refusé l'héritage il y a plus de vingt ans et ma fille reste ma seule héritière.

Un drôle de silence tomba après la déclaration d'Isabel. La vieille dame semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Dean, n'osant pas briser le silence, tapotait sur le volant et Sam était en pleine réflexion. L'histoire d'un esprit qui voulait se venger de la fille d'Isabel était plausible, mais seulement s'il y avait eut un mort prématuré et violente dans la famille auparavant, sinon toutes les grandes familles voulant se débarasser de la baraque familliale verrait ses membres victimes de mort étrange et sanguinolante.

-Est-ce que, euh…, commença maladroitement Sam qui ne savait pas vraiment comment poser sa question. Est-ce que vous avez noté des… des morts inhabituelles dans votre famille ?

Elenore planta son regard de la glace dans celui du jeune Winchester et Sam se surprit à déglutir. L'ambiance s'était nettement refroidi et Isabel le fixait avec le même regard qu'un serial killer.

-Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du fantôme d'un de mes ancêtres qui hante mon manoir ?

Sa voix était glacial et tranchante comme un rasoir. Dean jetait des petits coups d'œil à Isabel, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de tuer son frère.

-C'est…C'est un possibilité, bredouilla Sam que le regard d'Isabel lui glaçait les os.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui. Le visage d'Isabel était tordu dans une colère froide et glaciale. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sam serait déjà réduit en miettes. Mais la vieille dame se contenta se croiser les bras et de reporter son regard sur la route.

-Personne, grinça-t-elle. Personne n'est mort de manière inhabituelle dans ma famille.

Et elle se fixa la route sans déserrer les dents du reste du voyage. Entretemps, le médicatement commençait à faire effet et Sam tomba bien malgré lui dans les bras de Moprhée.

**TBC**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**AVERTISSEMENT: Usage **_**légèrement _abusif d'insultes dans ce chapitre. (désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais oublié un mot quelque peu important pour qu'on puisse comprendre la phrase.)  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le manoir Carter était comme tous les manoirs. Vieux et moche. Enfin, selon les critères de Dean. Pour Isabel, il était magnifique et ancien. Pour Sam… Et bien, Sam n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur le sujet puisqu'il dormait comme un bébé non sans un filet de bave coulant tranquillement le long de son menton – Dean en avait profité pour prendre une photo-souvenir.

Isabel dévorait sa maison des yeux à travers le pare-brise alors que Dean garait l'Impala à côté d'une camionnette grise, pas très loin du perron. A peine Dean avait-il coupé le moteur qu'Isabel était déjà dehors, humant avec délice l'air frais du Nebraska. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé. Enfin, elle était rentrée. Elle était chez elle. Elle faisait mentalement une liste des choses les importantes à faire dans l'immédiat, comme prendre un bon bain et boire une tisane. C'était sans compter les deux énergumènes qu'elle avait amenés avec elle, dont elle se rappela brutalement la présence quand Dean ouvrit la portière du passager pour réveiller Sam.

Le cadet Winchester émergea difficilement avec un marmonnement qui ressemblait à «Kekonestjarrivé ? ». Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche quand son frère annonça d'une voix étrangement placide : « T'as bavé sur mes sièges ». Isabel leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir revoir ses priorités.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre vos bagages, dit-elle d'un ton impétueux alors que les frères ouvraient le coffre de leur voiture. Charles s'en chargera.

-Qui est Charles ? s'enquit Dean sans lâcher son sac de voyage.

Roulement d'yeux agacés.

-Cette question ! Le majordome, bien entendu !

Et sur ce, la vieille dame se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le perron. Dans son dos, les frères échangèrent un regard interloqué.

L'intérieur du manoir était aussi moche que l'extérieur, au grand désarroi de Dean. Un papier peint qui devait être à la mode dans les années 50, des vieux meubles vernis croulant sous des cadres de bois dans lesquels étaient glissées des photos. Des photos, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pratiquement que ça. De toutes les formes, toutes les tailles et toutes les époques, accrochées aux murs et installées sur des petits naperons blancs sur les meubles.

Dean laissa balader son regard sur les cadres. Hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux de différentes époques se côtoyaient dans tout le manoir. Dean n'était pas vraiment une flèche en histoire, mais il conclut que les plus anciennes photos devaient dater du début du vingtième, en contemplant le cliché en noir et blanc d'un homme aux cheveux sombres plaqués sur son crâne et à la petite moustache bien taillée.

L'aîné détacha son regard du cliché quand il sentit qu'on lui tirait sur la manche.

-Dean, regarde !

Sam avait l'air tout retourné. Dean suivit la direction que son frère pointait du doigt. Contre le mur, sur un guéridon au bois sculté, trônait ce qui ressemblait à une théière. Une théière en une forme de poire et aux motifs étranges. Bon, ça pouvait faire beau dans un salon, mais Dean ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui fascinait Sam.

Le cadet dévorait littéralement l'objet des yeux, se rapprochant pour mieux le voir sans pour autant le toucher. On aurait dit qu'il admirait la Huitième Merveille du monde. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

-C…C'est magnifique, souffla Sam, les yeux brillants de mille petites étoiles.

-M'ouais, pas mal pour une théière…, commenta Dean en haussant les épaules.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard outré de Sam qui désigna la théière du doigt.

-Dean… T'as la moindre idée ce que c'est ?

-Une théière ?

-Mais noooon ! C'est une aiguière ! Une céramique chinoise qui date d'une des dernières Dynasties !

-Dynastie Qing, plus précisément, déclara quelqu'un derrière les frères.

Dean et Sam se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un vieillard en costume qui s'esquintait à traîner leurs sacs derrière lui. Malgré tout, il affichait un sourire amical et adressa un regard malicieux aux garçons.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes Charles le majordome ? lança Dean.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

-Ravi de vous connaître.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous aide ? demanda Sam sans pouvoir cacher l'once de pitié dans son regard.

Charles secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. C'est plutôt vous qui ne semblez pas vraiment dans votre assiette, mon garçon.

Dean ne put retenir un rire et donna une petite claque amicale dans l'épaule de son frère. Sam avait l'air et la force d'un légume, malgré les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées à dormir. Le petit frère lança un regard agacé à son aîné et reporta son attention sur la céramique.

-C'est une pièce authentique ? demanda-t-il en direction de Charles.

Le vieil homme abandonna les sacs qu'il traînait dans un coin et vint rejoindre le cadet Winchester.

-Bien évidemment. De la porcelaine, datant des années 1700, importée directement de Chine. Observez les motifs floraux et la qualité de la couleur. Personne ne peut faire une imitation de cette qualité…

Sam hocha doucement la tête, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'œuvre d'art. Dean, lui, ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

-C'est fou, souffla Sam sans détacher ses yeux de la théière… ou l'aiguière, peu importe. Comment Isabel a pu se procurer une telle pièce de collection ?

-Madame Carter n'a pas eut à se la procurer, répondit Charles, les yeux dans le vague. Cette aiguière est en possession de la famille Carter depuis bientôt cent ans.

Dean haussa un sourcil et Sam eut le souffle coupé.

-C'est un présent du grand-père de Madame, poursuivit Charles sur un ton nostalgique.

Avec un petit soupir, le vieil homme retourna prendre les sacs et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Messieurs. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Comme toutes les vieilles maisons, le Manoir Carter craquait de partout, et l'odeur de vernis à bois commençait à faire tourner la tête aux deux frères. Sam était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et s'accrochait à la rampe pour grimper les escaliers à la suite du majordome. Dean, lui, continuer d'observer les photos décorant les murs, avec quelques peintures à l'huile.

-Vous semblez bien connaître la famille Carter, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je sers cette famille depuis presque cinquante ans maintenant, répondit le majordome sans se retourner. Comme le faisait mon père et mon grand-père avant moi.

-C'est le business familial ?

-Plus pour très longtemps, malheureusement. Mon fils unique est devenu ingénieur et habite à Washington avec son épouse et leurs trois enfants. Il a toujours refusé l'idée de devenir majordome à ma suite dans ce manoir. Il est parti pour l'université dès qu'il a eu son diplôme.

Dean hocha doucement la tête et jeta un regard lourd à son frère qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. A lui comme à Dean, l'histoire du fils de Charles rappellait furieusement celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis désolé, Charles, déclara Dean sans quitter Sam des yeux. Je sais ce que ça fait, le départ précipité d'un proche.

Sam eut un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Charles haussa les épaules.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Les jeunes veulent changer d'air. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ce Manoir tiendra debout encore longtemps…

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du vieil homme et Dean se sentait mal pour lui. Il se racla la gorge.

-Justement, que pensez-vous de la décision de la fille d'Isabel ? Vous savez, vendre le manoir…

-C'est triste, mais que voulez-vous… Mademoiselle Sarah ne compte pas revenir vivre au manoir après Madame, et étant sa seule héritière, elle fera du manoir ce qu'elle voudra.

-Isabel nous a parlé de son fils, intervint Sam qui rasait les murs pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

Charles s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du corridor avant de se retourner vers les frères. Dean manqua de rentrer dans le vieil homme qui les fixait d'un drôle d'air.

-Si Madame vous a parlé de son fils, elle vous a sans doute précisé que Monsieur Robert a refusé il y a longtemps l'héritage familial.

-Et elle n'a pas d'autres enfants, à part Sarah, à qui léguer la maison ? demanda Sam d'un ton distrait.

Le majordome resta un instant de marbre, puis tendit leurs sacs à Dean.

-Voici votre chambre, celle d'en face est pour votre frère. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi demain à 9h30. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir.

Dean crut apercevoir un clin d'œil, mais le vieil homme s'éloignait déjà. Les frères l'observèrent clopiner vers l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir.

OOO

Il était 10h quand Dean descendit l'escalier pour se rendre à la cuisine. L'odeur alléchante du café et des pancakes avaient fini par le tirer hors du lit, et atténuer sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la veille à essayer de contacter Bobby, sans succès. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieux chasseur d'ignorer les frères comme ça, et ça ne faisait que confirmer la thèse dans laquelle Isabel et lui n'entretenaient pas vraiment une relation amicale. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans cette affaire.

Dans la cuisine, Isabel était déjà attablée, le journal dans une main, une tasse fumante dans l'autre. Charles, qui avait enfilé un tablier blanc, leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, claironna-t-il joyeusement en s'empressant de prendre une assiette.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Dean.

Le vieil homme hocha distraitement la tête tout en s'affairant à remplir l'assiette de saucisses et de bacon.

-Des pancakes ?

-C'est pas de refus. Et du café, si vous en avez.

-Mais bien entendu.

Dean regarda, amusé, Charles remplir une tasse de café noir en sifflotant. N'importe qui aurait pu se dire que ce pauvre homme avait eut une vie de chiotte à travailler dans ce manoir hideux toute sa vie, mais Charles semblait aussi gai qu'un pinçon.

Isabel reposa sa tasse de thé et daigna lancer un regard à Dean.

-Vous êtes en retard, remarqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Oh, pardon. C'est pas comme si j'avais passé toute la journée d'hier à conduire.

Le chasseur n'avait pas réussi à gommer le ton sarcastique de sa voix. En face de lui, la vieille dame claqua la langue en secouant la tête d'un air agacé. Le genre d'attitude qui donnait envie à Dean de baffer la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Heureusement, Charles arriva et déposa une tasse de café fumant et une assiette richement garnie en face de Dean. L'aîné des frères se sentit saliver et oublia momentanément Isabel, qui s'était replongée dans son journal.

-Votre frère n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit Charles en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

-Il ne se sentait pas très bien, hier. Je l'ai laissé dormir, répondit Dean tout en découpant sa première saucisse.

C'était plutôt un euphémisme. La veille, Dean avait conduit Sam dans sa chambre. Son frère était aussi pâle qu'un mort et il titubait comme s'il marchait sur le pont d'un navire en pleine tempête. Dean avait ouvert sa fenêtre – et celle de sa propre chambre – pour atténuer l'odeur de vernis.

Isabel avait relevé la tête de son journal pour fixer Dean d'un regard de tueuse.

-Il sera à même de me débarrasser de ce fantôme qui hante mon manoir, j'espère ? Je ne vous ai pas amenés ici pour que votre frère vomisse sur mes tapis.

-Touchours auchi aimable, railla Dean la bouche pleine. Il guérira. Et de toute façon, je suis là aussi.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel et disparut de nouveau derrière son journal. Charles adressa un sourire d'excuse à l'aîné tout en continuant à frotter les assisettes sales.

Dean termina son repas dans une ambiance tendue. Isabel était aussi glaciale que les icebergs de l'Antarctique.

OOO

Quand Sam se réveilla, la première pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit fut : « _Je me sens comme une merde »_. Et ce n'était même pas une façon de parler. Il se sentait _vraiment _comme une merde. Il avait chaud, il ne pouvait pas bouger un membre sans être parcouru de crampes douloureuses, il puait à trois kilomètres à la ronde…

En parlant d'odeur, Sam fronça le nez. Cette chambre empestait le vernis, malgré la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Les chambres de motel qu'ils fréquentaient sentaient plus souvent le moisi, la bière, le sang, mais jamais le vernis, ni même l'eau de Javel.

Surpris, Sam ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa tant bien que mal – ce qui lui tira des gémissements de douleur pitoyables. La chambre qu'il occupait était spacieuse, aérée, décorée de façon plutôt vieillotte avec des draps verts à fleur et des tableaux en noir et blanc. Mais le plus surprenant – et effrayant – c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre lit que celui que Sam occupait dans la pièce.

La confusion céda la place à la panique en un temps record et dans un mouvement brusque, Sam sauta sur ses pieds. Ou _voulut _sauter sur ses pieds. C'était sans compter sur sa maladresse légendaire et le fait que son corps soit complètement ankylosé. Ses pieds se prirent dans les innombrables draps dans lesquels il s'était enroulé, sa tentative de rattrapage à la table de chevet se solda par un échec lorsque sa main glissa du bois trop verni, et il s'écrasa _comme une merde_ sur l'épais tapis au pied du lit, non sans laisser échapper un chapelet de jurons entrecoupé de grognements de douleur.

-Putain de merde de connerie de…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Dean apparut dans l'encadrement, posant un regard affolé sur son frère.

-Sam ! Tu vas bien ?

-…bordel de salopard de chiure…

Dean regarda, sans comprendre, la forme recroquevillée de Sam sur le sol, les mains plaquées contre son crâne. Il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux vers lui et continuait de marmonner des insultes en tout genre.

Dean s'approcha prudemment de son cadet.

-Sam ?

-Quoi ? aboya Sam en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère.

Dean sursauta (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais) et leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Tout doux, Hulk. Je veux juste savoir si t'es encore entier.

-A ton avis ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? J'te laisse tout seul un quart d'heure et tu trouves moyen de te fracasser le crâne par terre ?

Sam amorça un mouvement pour se relever et Dean l'attrapa par le bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Sam grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours et dût s'accrocher à Dean une fois debout pour ne retomber.

-C'est à cause de ce putain de lit à la con ! s'emporta le cadet, qui tanguait dangereusement sur ses grandes jambes instables.

-C'est le lit qui t'a jeté par terre ? récapitula Dean sans pouvoir cacher son sourire.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Dean serait déjà mort et réduit en bouillie. Sam avait l'air de tout, sauf de plaisanter.

-Tu me prend pour un con ?

-Ben, des fois…

-Je me suis réveillé, je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai paniqué, j'ai voulu me lever, je me suis pris les pieds dans ces _putains_ de couvertures, j'ai pas réussi à me rattraper à cette _putain_ de table de nuit, et je suis tombé sur ce _putain_ de tapis !

Le ton avait haussé au fur et à mesure que Sam parlait, et le cadet Winchester termina sa tirade en beuglant comme une vache. Vache au vocabulaire plutôt coloré, vous l'avez remarqué. C'était que Sam pouvait jurer comme un charretier quand il était d'une humeur de bouledogue. Comme maintenant.

Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son frère était pâle comme un linge, couvert de sueur, incapable de tenir debout tout seul, et il avait déjà un beau bleu qui se formait sur son front.

Le grand frère soupira et tira Sam par le bras.

-Amène-toi.

Il guida son cadet vers un fauteuil vert bouteille dans un coin de la chambre et l'y installa. Saisissant la main de Sam qui frottait son front endolori pour l'en éloigner, il se pencha, examinant lui-même la blessure.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il jugea le bleu superficiel. Isabel, le manoir hanté ?

Sam dodelina de la tête, les yeux dans le vague, puis leva la tête vers son frère en affichant un air penaud.

-Maintenant que tu le dis…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa.

-Putain, Sammy ! Si tu me fait ce coup-là à chaque fois que t'as un trou de mémoire…

-Je venais de me réveiller ! J'étais désorienté ! répliqua Sam d'une voix indignée.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où Sam avait été « désorienté ». Désorienté lorsqu'il s'était mis un coup de batte dans l'œil, désorienté quand il s'est pris les jambes dans son jean trop grand et s'était cassé la figure dans les escaliers, désorienté quand il avait fait tomber sa machette (fraîchement aiguisée) à deux centimètres de son pouce…

Dean pouvait écrire un livre comique avec toutes les maladresses de Sam si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire au nombre de fois où Sam avait failli se rompre le cou, perdre un œil, se casser la jambe, se brûler les cheveux, tout ça à cause de la « désorientation » de son petit frère. Et Sam qui s'étonnait que Dean voulait l'attacher à une laisse pour ne jamais le perdre de vue.

Sam croisa les bras et afficha une moue digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, bien décidé à bouder. Dean soupira. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'énergie et ni la tête à continuer la discussion. Tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Sam, qu'on aurait pu traduire par _« si tu bouge d'un seul centimètre de ce fauteuil, je te tue »_, il se dirigea vers le sac de voyage du plus jeune, abandonné dans un coin depuis hier soir, et farfouilla dedans.

-Pendant que tu te battais avec ton lit, j'ai commencé les recherches, déclara le grand frère en extirpant une petite boite de pilules du sac.

-Et t'as trouvé quoi ? demanda Sam, qui n'avait pas l'air franchement emballé.

-Rien de bien intéressant. Isabel vit avec son mari. Elle l'a envoyé chez des amis pendant toute l'enquête, elle pense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de fantôme.

-Peut-être qu'elle a tort.

Dean haussa les épaules et sortit une petite flasque argentée de sa poche, qu'il tendit à son frère avec deux pilules.

-Tes médocs.

Sam haussa un sourcil en prenant les pilules et jetant un œil surpris à la flasque.

-C'est de l'eau bénite ?

-Ca te pose un problème ?

Le ton était plus agressif que Dean ne l'aurait voulu, mais Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'avaler ses pilules sans faire d'histoire. Son frère hocha la tête, satisfait.

-J'en sais rien pour le mari d'Isabel. J'étais en train de passer l'étage à l'EMF quand je t'ai entendu te casser la gueule par terre. Ca n'a rien donné.

Sam lui lança un regard noir auquel Dean répondit par un sourire tout à fait insultant. Mais il était décidément trop fatigué pour chercher une réplique mordante à jeter à la gueule de son abruti de frère.

-Et au niveau de la famille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Aucune mort violente ?

-Nada, dit Dean en secouant la tête. Enfin, de ce que j'ai pu récolter. Charles…

-Qui ? l'interrompit Sam en fronçant des sourcils.

Sam était encore plus à la masse que Dean ne pensait. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas appeler des renforts, sur ce coup-là. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de préciser d'une voix lente.

-Charles, le majordome. Tu te souviens ?

-Ah, ouais…, fit Sam en hochant lentement la tête, le regard incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Que les Carter vivent la meilleure vie possible. Une maison, des enfants, des petits-enfants…

-Combien d'enfants ?

La question prit Dean au dépourvu. Il releva la tête vers son frère, qui semblait étrangement lucide et en pleine concentration.

-Combien d'enfants ? répéta le petit frère d'un ton agacé.

-Euh… deux, à ce que je sache…

Le petit frère resta un instant silencieux, semblant considérer la réponse. Dean l'observa dans un silence religieux, parce que Sam avec cette tête-là, malade ou pas malade, c'était un Sam avec la machine cérébrale qui tournait à toute allure. On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Finalement, Sam posa son regard trop brillant, mais néanmoins féroce, sur Dean.

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que deux enfants ?

-Bah…

-Tu te rappelles comment Charles a réagi hier, quand je lui ai demandé s'il n'y avait pas un autre enfant à qui léguer la maison ? le coupa Sam sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre. Il n'a pas nié…

-Il n'a pas dit oui non plus.

Ce furent de véritables obus que Sam envoya à son frère rien qu'avec son regard. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas être contredit dans sa réflexion. Un Sam malade est aussi un Sam avec un seuil de tolérance dangereusement proche du zéro.

-Et Isabel alors ? cracha-t-il dédaigneusement. T'as vu comme moi comment elle m'a sauté dessus quand je lui posé des questions sur sa famille !

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, Sam, les gens ont tendance à réagir violemment lorsqu'on leur annonce que le fantôme qui menace leur vie est celui d'un des membres de leur propre famille.

Sam sentait la moutarde extra-forte lui monter au nez et il s'agitait de plus en plus. Il avait conscience qu'il devait être ridicule comme ça, à gigoter ses longs bras dans tous les sens avec le visage tout rouge, et qu'il devait ressembler à un gosse de quatre ans qui faisait a crise, mais _il s'en foutait_.

-Elle a menti ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est évident qu'elle a menti, et je suis sûr qu'elle a menti pour Bobby aussi ! Si ça se trouve, ce job est lié à celui de Bobby ! Sinon, pourquoi Bobby nous l'aurait envoyée ? Pourquoi il ne se serait pas chargé lui-même de cette affaire ?

Soupir exaspéré de la part de Dean. Ce con ne le prenait pas au sérieux, et ça n'eut pour résultat que de frustrer Sam encore plus.

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Isabel n'a pas l'air de porter Bobby dans son cœur. Et de toute façon, on ne peut être sûr de rien, déclara Dean d'un ton sans réplique (et cet idiot avait en plus le culot de lui parler comme s'il était _vraiment _un gosse de quatre ans !).

-Quand les gens refusent de donner une réponse claire, c'est qu'ils cachent forcément quelque chose ! décréta le cadet avec véhémence.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever et tenta de traverser la chambre en titubant. Dean bondit en un rien de temps pour lui attraper le bras et le stabiliser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? gronda l'aîné en maintenant fermement sa prise sur le bras de son frère. Tu veux encore faire la serpillère ?

-Très drôle, grommela Sam avec mauvaise humeur. Lâche-moi, je vais faire des recherches.

-Pas l'estomac vide.

-Dean…

-Et pas de « Dean » qui tienne. Charles a préparé un petit-déjeuner. La moindre des choses quand on est invité, c'est d'être poli et d'aller manger ce qu'on nous prépare.

-Je rêve, grogna Sam alors que son frère l'entraînait dans le couloir. C'est _toi _qui m'apprend les bonnes manières, maintenant !

**TBC**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_A l'intention de Manon: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire._  
**

**_A tout le monde: bonne lecture!  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sam tapotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur depuis plusieurs minutes. Etant dans l'incapicité de fouiller le Manoir sans s'écrouler par terre au bout de cinq minutes, il s'était vu relégué à la recherche, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Et de toute façon, Dean et les ordinateurs n'ont jamais été de très bons amis.

Dean, justement, ouvrit la porte de la chambre en poussant un soupir frustré. Sam arqua un sourcil en le voyant s'effondrer dans le fauteuil vert.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-Que dalles, soupira Dean. J'ai passé tout l'étage à l'EMF, et rien. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de fantômes.

A ces mots, les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'on les appelait pour un cas surnaturel qui n'existait pas. Mais dans le doute, ils préféraient rester encore un peu, avant de déclarer l'affaire close. De plus qu'il n'avait personne pour les aider sur ce coup-là. Bobby n'avait encore répondu à aucun des trois messages que Dean lui avait envoyé. Ca pouvait paraître inquiétant, mais Dean et Sam connaissaient la règle : si Bobby n'avait pas répondu d'ici une semaine, c'était que quelque chose d'éventuellement grave s'était produit. Sinon, et bien, sinon, ça voulait dire que le vieux chasseur avait autre chose à foutre. Et qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à aider les garçons sur un cas qui était de toute évidence affaire sensible.

-J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose non plus, déclara Sam d'un ton déconfit. Il n'y pas beaucoup d'infos sur la famille Carter. Je sais qu'ils sont issus de l'aristocratie anglaise. Ils sont arrivés en Amérique en 1914, un couple avec deux fils.

-Deux fils ? répéta Dean, perplexe. Et Isabel ?

-L'un des fils, Edward Carter, est le père d'Isabel. Tu pensais quand même pas qu'elle était si vieille ?

Dean haussa les épaules, et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bref, Edward a épousé Maria Grandson, une fille de haute lignée, et ils ont eut une fille.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Y a pas d'autres infos.

Dean soupira. Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Tu parles d'une merde, grommela-t-il. On n'a aucune infos précise sur cette famille, et j'ai passé toute la baraque à l'EMF. Rien, tout est clean. On perd peut-être notre temps…

-Je ne pense pas. Bobby est venu chasser ici avant. Il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer s'il n'y aurait rien eu.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à tout prix à ce que l'affaire sur laquelle a bossé Bobby soit absolument la même que celle-ci ?

-T'as dit toi-même que les deux affaires pouvaient être liées, objecta Sam d'un ton passablement agressif.

-J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait être sûr de rien ! se défendit Dean, que l'attitude de Sam commençait doucement à échauffer.

Les frères s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Sam était plus tendu qu'un arc sur le lit. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés, il envoyait à Dean un regard plus noir que la Faucheuse en personne. De son côté, Dean sentait sa patience s'épuiser. Il comprenait que Sam était malade comme un chien et qu'il n'allait pas danser la samba sur la table, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui sauter à la gorge à chaque remarque.

Sam rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur avec plus de force que nécessaire et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. On pouvait deviner que son corps était parcouru de courbature, en voyant la raideure de ses déplacements, mais Dean ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'aider. De toute façon, en bonne tête de mule, Sam le repousserait.

Le petit frère l'ignora superbement et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma à double tour, non sans avoir pris soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Juste pour rappeller qu'il faisait la gueule à son frère pour une durée inderminée.

Dean attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur son cadet pour pousser un soupir. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'ils n'auraient pas dû prendre cette chasse. Non pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas la trace d'un fantôme pour l'instant, mais parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un break. Tous les deux. Et depuis un moment. Oui, c'était un résonnement égoïste, parce que plein de gens meurent à cause de créatures surnaturelles pendant ce temps-là, mais merde ! Ils avaient eux aussi le droit d'être égoïste et de prendre un peu de repos.

Quand Sam était tombé malade, ça avait été l'occasion parfaite de se poser pour souffler un peu. Manque de bol, Isabel leur est tombée dessus. Dean aurait très bien pu refusé de l'aider, mais une voix ressemblant à celle de son père lui hurlait _« Tu dois l'aider, Dean. Tu es un chasseur, c'est ta responsabilité. »_ Saloperie de conscience.

_Smoke on the water _rompit le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce. D'un mouvement vif, Dean extirpa son portable de sa poche, et ses yeux lancèrent des étincelles quand il lut le nom sur l'écran du cellulaire.

-T'as pris ton temps ! aboya l'aîné Winchester en décrochant. T'as fini de bouder, ou faut encore qu'on attende pour que tu nous aide ?

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis un grognement indistinct.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, et je vais bien, merci de demander, railla la voix bourrue de Bobby dans le combiné.

Dean soupira, regrettant immédiatement sa saute d'humeur. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, ce pauvre Bobby servait de défouloir aux frères Winchester chaque fois que l'un était en colère contre l'autre.

-Désolé Bobby, s'excusa-t-il faiblement. Je… enfin, c'est Sam…

-J'aurais deviné. Pourquoi vous vous faites la gueule, cette fois ?

A entendre Bobby, on pourrait croire que Sam et Dean passaient leur temps à s'engueuler, ce qui n'était que partiellement vrai. Depuis la mort de John, il était vrai que l'ambiance était plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire entre les frères, et l'état de Sam n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

Dean prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots avant de répondre. Il s'agissait d'aborder le sujet avec délicatesse.

-En fait, c'est à cause de ce job…

-Ouais… le job, je m'en doutais… Vous êtes avec elle ?

« Elle » pouvait être n'importe qui, mais à entendre le ton que Bobby avait employé pour le prononcer, Dean n'eut aucun doute.

Il soupira.

-Ouais. Et un coup de main ne serait pas de trop.

-Dean…

L'aîné des Winchester serra les mâchoires. Ca, c'était la voix que Bobby utilisait pour dire « désolé-peux-pas-vous-aider-même-si-je-voudrais-et-que-je-vous-aime-comme-des-fils ».

-…Je peux pas, termina piteusement Bobby à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bobby...

-C'est… Je peux pas y retourner, j'ai foutu une merde pas possible dans cette affaire et… non. Non, désolé, Dean. Mais non. Faudra vous débrouiller seuls.

-Bobby, att…

Un long bip sonore interrompit Dean. Bobby avait raccroché.

OOO

Sam était enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pris de bain, et il profitait du fait que la baignoire était assez grande pour qu'il y mettre sa grande carcasse sans avoir à se tordre comme un bretzel.

Dans sa tête, une petite voix hurlait « Danger ! Danger ! » mais Sam l'ignora superbement. Il se fichait complètement qu'on avait déjà failli se noyer dans une baignoire du manoir. Toutes ses pensées étaient obnibulées par ce qui venait de se passer avec Dean.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait sauté à la gorge de son frère sans autre motif que de ne pas agréer à ses désirs. Même s'il était malade et que toute cette affaire commençait à lui courir sur le popotin, entre Isabel qui gardait le silence et Bobby qui les ignorait, Dean n'en était en rien responsable. C'est juste que… il était là. Il était là, et il se présentait comme le bon punching-ball pour calmer les sautes d'humeur de Sam Winchester. Bon, il y avait Bobby aussi, mais Bobby était loin, bien à l'abri chez lui dans le Dakota du Sud, alors que Dean était en première ligne.

Sam soupira et s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau, alors qu'il sentait le poids écrasant de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. C'était un sentiment avec lequel il commençait à devenir familier…

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sam pouvait entendre son frère marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Il était sans doute au téléphone, peut-être avec Bobby.

A moitié-endormi, Sam laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il resterait bien ici pour toujours, s'il le pouvait. Allongé dans l'eau chaude, dans un silence apaisant, serein et détendu comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps…

Un hurlement aigu retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux. En moins d'une seconde, il était passé du mode larve à celui de chasseur. Il se leva rapidement, envoyant des jets d'eau partout, et sortit de la baignoire en attrapant une serviette qu'il entreprit d'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en furie, ne sentant même pas le petit courant d'air frais qui fit frissonner la surface rougie de sa peau et se rua dans le couloir, à la suite de Dean.

_Home, sweet home…_

**TBC**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_1948_

_Il faisait chaud en cette après-midi d'été. La fillette, avec ses cheveux blonds sales et sa robe jaune passée, était assise dans l'herbe et observait d'un œil jaloux sa sœur sortir de l'eau pour aller grimper sur le petit ponton et plonger._

_Cette frimeuse._

_Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus, et elle se prenait pour une reine. Elle se dandinait dans son petit maillot de bain une-pièce et son bonnet de bain assorti, cadeau de leur marraine pour son anniversaire._

_L'enfant crispa ses petits poings dans sa robe jaune et détourna le regard. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que la véritable raison de sa jalousie n'était pas le stupide maillot de bain de sa sœur, mais le fait qu'elle puisse plonger dans l'eau fraîche du lac._

_Encore une autre raison pour la petite fille à croire que toutes ces vacances n'étaient qu'un immense complot contre elle. Elle avait une peur bleue de l'eau depuis toute petite. Elle hurlait à mort quand on voulait lui faire prendre un bain. Sa mère le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi d'aller au Willow Creek Lake pour l'été ?_

_Un « spash ! » retentissant interrompit la petite dans ses méditations. Elle lança un regard noir à la silhouette de sa sœur qui émergea de la surface du lac pour nager avec une grâce insultante dans l'eau fraiche. Qu'elle l'énervait, mais qu'elle l'énervait ! Et de toute façon, qui cherchait-t-elle à impressionner ? Il n'y avait que leur mère et Karl._

_La petite fille soupira. Elle avait chaud dans sa robe, et enviait, malgré elle, sa sœur et son maillot de bain. Elle aurait bien voulu se déshabiller, mais sa mère aurait hurlé au drame. « Ce n'est pas pas convenable, » dirait-elle, « tu es grande maintenant, tu ne peux pas te promener à moitié nue ! »_

_Sur ce point, sa mère avait raison. Elle était grande. Elle aurait neuf ans dans quelques jours. Elle espérait secrètement recevoir un maillot et un bonnet de bain pour son anniversaire, elle aussi, même si elle ne s'en servirait jamais. Au moins, elle aurait moins chaud l'été. _

_En attendant…_

_L'enfant se leva et s'avança timidement vers le lac. Sa mère lisait, Karl dormait au soleil – il l'avait mérité, lui qui travaillait toute l'année – et sa sœur nageait dans la direction opposée. _

_La petite fille s'arrêta sur la berge et lança un regard nerveux à la surface de l'eau. Elle sentait la boule familière prendre place dans son estomac. Elle détestait voir autant d'eau réunie dans un seul endroit. Mais il faisait chaud, et elle avait soif, et sa sœur l'énervait à sans arrêt plonger dans cette eau qui semblait si fraîche…_

_Précautionneusement, la fillette s'agenouilla sur la berge et plongea ses mains dans l'eau. Elle en soupira de bonheur. Elle était fraîche. Très fraîche. Elle sourit, osa se pencher au-dessus de la surface et éclaboussa son visage rouge et couvert de sueur. _

_Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Si quelqu'un l'avait poussée, si quelque chose l'avait tirée. La seule chose dont elle était sûre et certaine, c'est que tout son corps avait basculé vers l'avant dans l'eau glacée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement pour ne voir que des bulles blanchâtres, et elle sentait l'eau pénétrer dans son nez. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. _

_La peur panique l'engloutit et elle se débattit inutilement pour remonter. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, l'eau s'y engouffra et noya ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'était pas submergée d'eau. Elle hurlait sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle ne remontait pas à la surface, malgré ses mouvements frénétiques._

_Elle ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Elle voulait sa maman, elle voulait que sa maman la sauve et la prenne dans ses bras, et lui chante une berceuce comme quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle voulait…_

_Elle ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Elle ne sentit pas la main agripper fermement son bras pour la remonter. Elle ne sentit pas le soleil de plomb sur son visage mouillé. Elle n'entendit pas les cris de sa mère qui prit son corps dans ses bras et qui hurlait son nom._

_« CATHERINE ! »_

_Elle ne respirait plus._

OOO

La bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous au Manoir Carter. Le cri poussé quelques heures plus tôt émanait d'Isabel, qui avait glissé sur une savonnette dans la salle de bain, et qui s'était rattrapée de justesse au rideau de douche. Charles était déjà près d'elle quand les frères Winchester déboulèrent dans la pièce. Dean brandissait un fusil à canon-scié chargé au gros sel, et Sam le rejoignit, les cheveux mouillés et pour seul vêtement une serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

Inutile de placer l'incident dans la catégorie du « normal ». A moins que le soi-disant esprit vengeur qui hantait cette baraque essayait de tuer Isabel avec une savonnette. Le comble du ridicule avait été atteint quand la fièvre de Sam était remontée. Apparemment, se balader en serviette dans un manoir du Nebraska à la mi-octobre quand on avait déjà la grippe était une activité déconseillée, surtout quand on est déjà malade.

Dean grinça des dents. Toute cette histoire devenait grotesque. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas rencontré une trace de présence surnaturelle dans ce manoir, et ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Et Bobby qui ignorait tous ses appels…

Dean avait raconté à Sam l'échange infructeux qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec leur presque-oncle.

-Et il t'a raccroché au nez ?

-C'est comme je te le dis. Il s'est passé un truc moche, ici.

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Il était retourné dans son lit, avec une stricte interdiction d'en sortir. Dean était à deux doigt de l'y menotter.

Le cadet fronça des sourcils, en pleine concentration. On pouvait presque voir le panneau au-dessus de sa tête : « Attention, Sammy réfléchit ! » Sam avait toujours eut cette expression, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Quand il planchait sur un devoir de math, quand il cherchait la réponse à une énigme insoluble, quand il enquêtait sur un job. En général, lorsqu'il affichait ce genre d'expression, c'était bon signe, car ça voulait dire qu'il était sur le point de trouver _la _réponse tant attendue.

-En tout cas, c'est une histoire de famille, déclara-t-il.

Bon, d'accord, ça ne pouvait pas marcher à tous les coups.

-Sans doute, répondit Dean d'un ton absent, lui aussi en pleine réflexion (« oui, ça m'arrive aussi, Sam »). Tu te rappelles, l'histoire de la fille d'Isabel poussée dans les escaliers ?

-Sarah ?

Dean lança un regard blasé à son frère. C'était exactement le genre de trucs inutiles dont Sam se rappelait toujours. Comme le fait que le chien de la gérante du dernier motel qu'ils avaient fréquenté était malade et qu'il avait besoin de prendre deux pilules par jour, qu'il y avait sept taches de gras sur le tableau de bord de l'Impala, et on en passe. Par contre, penser à appeler son frère mort d'inquiétude parce qu'on n'est pas rentré de McDo depuis deux heures, et le rassurer car on est à l'hôpital pour accompagner une jeune femme qui avait fait un malaise, ça relevait de l'irréalisable pour Sam. La seule chose que cette andouille avait trouvé à dire quand Dean avait débarqué à l'hôpital sans une seule trace d'ongle à ronger, c'était « oh… oups. »

Sam ignora son frère, sachant pertinnement ce qui lui trottait dans le crâne. L'épisode de l'hôpital avec le malaise de la jeune femme remontait à quatre mois, mais Dean ne l'avait toujours pas digéré, apparemment.

Le cadet préféra ranger cette partie de sa vie dans le tiroir « pour plus tard » dans son cerveau et se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Sarah, donc. Alias la fille d'Isabel poussée dans les escaliers par une force invisible.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Un fantôme d'un ancêtre Carter qui refuse de voir le manoir vendu et qui se venge sur Sarah ?

-Peut-être, mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que le fantôme s'est aussi attaqué à Isabel, tu sais, dans sa baignoire.

Ce disant, Dean posa un regard lourd à Sam qui se frotta la nuque, l'air penaud. Bon, le fait que Dean avait découvert que son frère prenait des bains dans manoir où on avait déjà recensé une tentative de noyade dans sa salle de bain n'avait pas vraiment aidé à la réconciliation des frères.

Mal à l'aise, Sam se racla la gorge. Se concentrer sur l'affaire, se répétait-il. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'affaire.

-Il y a aussi l'histoire avec le job de Bobby, risqua-t-il. Si les deux cas sont liés…

-Ca veut dire que c'est une histoire de famille, que quelqu'un d'autre avant Sarah était menacé.

-Une malédiction ? suggéra Sam.

-Si cette famille est maudite, ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de moche dans cette famille, objecta Dean. Le problème, c'est qu'on a aucune info.

Sam resta silencieux. Dean avait raison (pour une fois). Dans tous les cas, les frères étaient handicapés par un cruel manque d'informations sur la famille. Sam avait découvert que la Manoir Carter avait été bâti l'année de l'arrivée de la famille Carter aux Etats-Unis, sur un terrain jusque là sauvage et innocupé. Donc ce qui rôdait dans le manoir ne pouvait avoir de lien qu'avec la famille.

Problème : Isabel ne disait rien, et Bobby n'était pas non plus prêt à les aider. D'ailleurs, si Bobby refusait de les aider, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de vraiment grave. Et c'était lié à Isabel.

Avec un soupir, Sam laissa ballader son regard sur les murs nus de sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune piste fiable sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il était évident que ni Isabel, ni Bobby n'allaient avouer ce qui s'était passé lorsque Bobby était venu chasser dans le Manoir d'Isabel. Ce qui devait remonter à un moment, puisque depuis que Sam le connaissait, Bobby se rendait rarement sur place. Au moins vingt ans.

Quand Dean vit les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent de stupeur et qu'il vit y briller l'étincelle qui voulait dire « eurêka ! », il sut déjà ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de son frère.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée…

OOO

-J'aime pas cette idée.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la portière de l'Impala à son frère qui le suivait avec réticence.

-Je sais, ça fait au moins la cinquième fois que tu le dis, soupira le plus jeune. Mais faut bien qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé avec Bobby si on veut avancer. Et quelqu'un doit rester ici. A moins que tu préfère me laisser partir seul pour l'Iowa au volant de ton bébé…

Le ton était léger, mais sonnait comme une menace de mort aux oreilles de Dean qui frissonna. Laisser sa voiture chérie entre les mains de son barbare, et malade de frère ? Jamais !

Cependant, l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas non plus tranquille à l'idée de laisser Sam seul dans un manoir qui était hanté, même s'ils n'avaient pas vu une trace d'esprit vengeur dans la maison depuis leur arrivée ici.

Dean poussa un long soupir quand il se glissa derrière le volant.

-Pourquoi ce mec doit vivre à plus de deux cent kilomètres d'ici… ? grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Robert Carter s'est brouillé avec sa mère il y a vingt ans, Dean, rétorqua Sam avec un sourire dans la voix. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il veuille être le plus loin possible d'elle…

-Ouais, j'imagine que tu t'y connais dans le domaine, répliqua Dean d'un ton sec.

Il regretta ses mots sitôt qu'ils eurent quitté sa bouche. C'était bas, cruel, et inutile. Dean et Sam n'avaient plus reparlé de « l'épopé Stanford » de Sam depuis la mort de leur père.

Sam ne dit rien. Il observait son frère avec un regard indéchiffrable, puis secoua la tête.

-Contente-toi de revenir avant demain soir.

Il claqua la portière de l'Impala et s'éloigna un peu. Dean lui jeta un regard à travers la vitre, puis, à contre-cœur, mit le contact.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du Manoir Carter, il se jura que tuer Bobby figurerait au sommet de sa liste de choses à faire, s'il arriverait quelque chose à Sam durant son absence.

**TBC**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Bonne lecture!_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Sam renifla une énième fois, et porta un mouchoir déjà humide à son nez rouge. Si la grippe semblait être passée, elle avait laissé un beau cadeau à Sam : un gros rhume qui s'était déclaré juste après le départ de Dean.

Enveloppé dans deux sweat-shirts et une grosse écharpe, Sam se racla la gorge. Ce serait Halloween dans trois jours, mais le temps était déjà bien pourri pour une fin octobre.

Une tasse de lait chaud fut posée devant Sam. Le jeune Winchester souffla un « merci » à Charles qui lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Je m'y connais en malades, rit le vieil homme en retournant aux fourneaux. Les enfants de Madame sont tombés malades plus d'une fois. Madame prenait toujours ses journées pour s'occuper d'eux.

-Ah oui ? fit Sam d'une voix surprise.

Isabel était tellement froide et distante qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer en mère aimante et attentionnée.

-Elle peut paraître stricte, concéda Charles d'une voix douce. Mais elle s'est vraiment bien occupée de ses enfants. Et elle adore ses petits-enfants. Ca lui a brisé le cœur quand elle a découvert l'existence de son petit-fils, sept ans après sa naissance…

-Comment ça, « découvert son existence » ? Sarah le lui a caché ?

Charles secoua la tête.

-Pas Sarah. Son fils, Robert. Depuis leur dispute, Monsieur Robert a coupé tout contact avec Madame. Il ne lui a pas appris qu'il se mariait, et quand Madame a découvert l'existence de son petit-fils, il a refusé qu'elle prenne contact avec lui.

Sam resta silencieux et avala une gorgée de lait chaud, pour apaiser sa gorge douloureuse.

-Heureusement, maintenant, le jeune Monsieur Jacob rend quelques visites à Madame, ajouta le majordome pensivement. Il a toujours voulu connaître sa grand-mère…

Un long silence s'abattit sur la cuisine. Sam tripotait sa tasse entre ses grandes mains sans dire un mot. Il était évident que la famille Carter avait connu plus d'une querelle de famille, et celle entre Isabel et Robert coïncidait étrangement avec la venue de Bobby au Manoir.

Pensant à Bobby, Sam tira son portable de sa poche et regarda l'écran. Aucun appel en absence. Même pas un message. Il en avait bien laissé une bonne dizaine sur la messagerie de Bobby, mais ce vieux grincheux ne l'avait pas recontacté. Le cadet Winchester soupira. Il espérait que Dean pourrait trouver quelques informations intéressantes de son côté…

La sonnette de la porte retentit, arrachant Sam à ses pensées. Il leva la tête et fronça des sourcils. Isabel n'avait reçu aucune visite depuis qu'il était arrivé ici avec Dean. Charles avait l'air aussi surpris que lui, et commença à ôter son tablier, quand Isabel passa devant la porte de la cuisine comme une furie.

-Ne vous dérangez pas, Charles, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Je m'en occupe.

-Bien, Madame, répondit le majordome, mais Isabel était déjà dans le hall.

Sam resta assis, mais il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et une petite voix enfantine résonna dans la maison.

-Bonjour Grand-mère !

Des exclamations nerveuses, des rires jaunes et des bruits de pas suivirent. Apparemment, un des petits-enfants d'Isabel lui rendait visite. A sa voix, ça ne devait pas être Jacob.

L'instant d'après, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés fit irruption dans la cuisine. Le grand sourire qui barrait son visage se figea lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux clairs sur Sam. Des yeux clairs qui ressemblaient à ceux d'Isabel.

Sam adressa un faible sourire à l'enfant, qui rougit violemment et recula d'un pas, soudain très intimidée.

-Cassandra ?

Une voix inconnue, mais définitivement féminine, résonna dans la maison, avant qu'une femme n'apparaisse derrière l'enfant. Elle jeta un regard surpris à Sam, alors que la petite fille plongea son visage cramoisi dans le manteau bleu de la nouvelle-venue.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Sam. Oh, bonjour, Charles, lança-t-elle au majordome d'un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Le vieil homme sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Un peu long. Cassandra n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Charles et la femme échangèrent encore quelques paroles sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sam avait l'impression d'être relégué au statut de « plante verte ».

Isabel apparut soudainement derrière la femme. Son visage était tendu et son regard plus glacial que la banquise de l'Arctique.

-Vous n'êtes que vous deux ? lança-t-elle sèchement en regardant la femme et sa petite fille.

-Taylor voulait rester avec ses amis pour Halloween, répondit la femme en haussant des épaules.

-Ces adolescents…

Sam se racla la gorge pour rappeler son existence. Et oui, il était bien là. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Quand il était petit déjà, John, Bobby et Dean se faisaient un plaisir de l'ignorer pour parler de la chasse. Peu importe que Sam ait lui aussi son mot à dire, une hypothèse à proposer, il était « trop petit pour ce genre de chose ». Quelle connerie, d'ailleurs. Dean avait commencé à chasser bien avant que Sam ne soit autorisé à y participer lui aussi.

Le regard de la femme retomba aussitôt sur lui et elle afficha une moue suspicieuse.

Sam tenta un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam. Votre mère m'a demandé de venir dans son manoir.

La femme adressa un regard interrogateur à sa Isabel, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait toujours aider.

La plus jeune soupira lourdement, mais sourit néanmoins à Sam.

-Je m'appelle Sarah Carter, la fille d'Isabel, déclara-t-elle. Et voici ma fille, Cassandra. Dis bonjour, Cassandra.

La fillette tourna lentement la tête vers Sam. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et souffla un timide « Bonjour ».

Sam lui sourit gentiment, mais la petite s'était déjà retournée vers sa mère.

-Vous venez ici pour fêter Halloween ? demanda le jeune chasseur sur le ton de la conversation.

-Entre autres, répondit Sarah en retirant son écharpe.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Sam comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'infos et se tut. Afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à la famille, il se retira dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

En tout cas, l'affaire s'avérait plus intéressante. Maintenant que Sarah était là, elle pourrait peut-être lui raconter son agression. D'un autre côté, elle pourrait aussi être la victime d'une seconde agression, s'il y avait bien un esprit vengeur après elle…

OOO

_1978_

_Elle était seule dans la cuisine. Robert était parti en ville. Et Sarah et Oliver s'étaient cachés dans un coin. Ils étaient amoureux, même s'ils ne voulaient pas le dire. _

_En attendant, elle était seule et s'ennuyait. Son père était parti en voyage d'affaire, et sa mère était encore avec cet homme bizarre. Il était plus jeune que son père, mais il était barbu, portait une casquette et ne sentait pas bon. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle voulait qu'il parte._

_Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Normalement, elle devrait être dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui avait interdit d'en sortir non-accompagnée. Elle commençait à lui faire un peu peur, d'ailleurs. Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'on se déplace dans la maison si on était tout seul. Elle avait peur des accidents._

_Des accidents, il en arrivait plein, en ce moment. La semaine dernière, Charles avait failli passer par la fenêtre du 1er, et il y a trois jours, sa mère avait manqué de se faire écraser par une armoire._

_Elle aussi, avait un peu peur que quelque chose lui tombe sur la tête. Mais elle avait faim, et Charles était parti faire des courses et ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à la cuisine. Quant à sa mère, elle discutait avec l'homme bizarre. Alors elle avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre et s'était rendue dans la cuisine à petits pas pressés._

_Son estomac grognait quand elle ouvrit le frigo. Elle en sortit le pot de confiture de fraise et le posa sur la table. Elle prit ensuite une grosse boule de pain entamée, puis attrapa un couteau et grimpa sur une chaise._

_« Fais bien attention à tes doigts ! » La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit lorsqu'elle enfonça le couteau dans le pain. Normalement, elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir du gros couteau, mais elle avait vraiment faim, et elle voulait une tartine à la confiture de fraise. La fraise était son fruit préféré. Elle savait même qu'elle aurait un gâteau à la fraise pour son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine._

_Elle se reconcentra sur son pain. Il s'agissait de couper une belle tranche bien épaisse. Mais même avec toute la concentration du monde, elle ne put éviter la lame tranchante et une douleur aigue traversa l'index de sa main gauche._

_Elle cria de douleur, lâcha le couteau et regarda son doigt._

_Ce n'était presque rien. Rien qu'une petite coupure au bout de l'index, et dont quelques gouttes pourpres s'échappèrent. _

_Mais elle était figée. Elle fixait les gouttelettes rouges descendre le long de son doigt, sur la paume de sa main, couler sur son poignet, s'écraser sur la table. _

_Elle sentait l'air lui manquer, l'atmosphère se refroidir. Des papillons blancs dansaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse les détacher du sillon carmin sur sa peau couleur porcelaine. _

_Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé quand elle vacilla sur sa chaise, puis tomba et se fracassa lourdement au sol. _

_Elle ne voyait que du rouge, du rouge, du rouge..._

-Et on l'a retrouvée étendue sur le carrelage de la cuisine, morte. Elle avait une petite coupure au doigt, et un hématome sur la tempe, quand sa tête s'est cognée contre le sol…

Dans son costume trois-pièces, Dean se dandina sur le canapé en cuir noir, mal à l'aise.

Le fils Carter vivait plutôt bien depuis son départ du domicile famillial, en 1980. Il avait suivi ses études à la Harvard Medical School et était devenu chirurgien renommé. Il possédait deux villas en Californie et dans le Wyoming, en plus de cette gigantesque résidence à Fort Dodge, en Iowa. Il avait une épouse aimante, ancienne psychiatre, et deux enfants. L'aîné était étudiant en Fac de médecine, et la cadette suivait des études de criminologie. Bref, cette famille incarnait le parfait rêve amércain.

Pourtant, c'est la voix brisée que Robert Carter termina son récit. Le regard dans le vague, il revivait la même scène qui s'était déroulée il y a presque trente ans, encore et encore.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il détestait parler aux familles des victimes, parce qu'il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre. Avec Sam, c'était facile. Il ressortait ses yeux de chiots et on lui disait tout. Il savait dire les choses qu'il fallait quand il fallait, et à qui il fallait. Dean était plus du genre « on tire d'abord, on discute après ». Il était un homme d'action, comme son père, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à ce père de famille endeuillé.

Etonnement, c'est Robert qui reprit la parole.

-Elle était très pâle, et ses cheveux étaient… enfin… ils étaient devenus blancs.

Dean leva la tête, soudain très intéressé.

-Comment ça, blancs ?

-Comme la neige, affirma Robert d'une voix éteinte. Ca n'a aucun sens. Maria était brune.

Dean hocha vaguement la tête.

-Et le rapport d'autopsie ?

Robert accueillit sa requête avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Je croyais que le FBI avait le dossier complet de cette affaire ?

Le chasseur se mordit discrètement les lèvres. La seule façon d'approcher Robert avait été de se faire passer pour un agent du FBI. Robert n'aurait jamais accepté une connaissance de Bobby Singer sous son toit. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de raconter à Dean.

Dean se dépêcha de trouver un bobard crédible à raconter à son interlocuteur.

-C'est une affaire assez ancienne, nous n'avons plus tous les documents…

Il adressa un sourire tout à fait artificiel à Robert qui, bien que sceptique, sembla accepter l'excuse.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Le médecin légiste nous a affirmé que Maria était décédée d'une crise cardiaque, après un état de stress extrême.

-Elle est morte de peur ?

-Oui, littéralement. Maria était hématophobe. **(Note auteur : la peur du sang).** Mais médicalement, ça n'explique pas ses cheveux blancs.

Dean se renfonça dans le canapé. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé l'idée de laisser son cadet, affaibli par la maladie, seul dan un manoir hanté, il devait bien avouer qu'interroger Robert lui avait permis de voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire. Comme Sam l'avait très vivement suggéré, Isabel avait bien un troisième enfant, dont la mort était la cause de la dispute entre Isabel et Robert. Et d'après ce que Dean avait compris, Bobby était venu au Manoir pour enquêter sur des faits étranges dans la maison, des accidents plus nombreux que la normale qui s'étaient déroulés peu avant la mort de la seconde fille d'Isabel. Un peu la même chose que maintenant…

Le chasseur se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance.

-Après le drame, vous avez quitté la maison, et refusé l'héritage familial quelques années plus tard, commença-t-il prudemment.

Robert hocha la tête, l'air méprisant.

-La mort de ma sœur n'était pas un accident. Si ma mère avait été plus vigilante, ça ne se serait jamais produit.

-Monsieur Carter, ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent. Des centaines d'enfants…

-Ce n'est pas un accident ! répéta Robert en tapant du poing.

Face au regard interloqué de Dean, le chirurgien prit une grande inspiration et parla d'une voix plus posée.

-Quand ma mère a remarqué que les accidents arrivaient plus fréquemment qu'avant, elle a appelé cet homme… Willis… Ou quel qu'était son nom. Je ne sais pas quel était son rôle exactement. Il a passé plusieurs jours dans le Manoir, puis il est parti une journée je ne sais où avant de revenir. Il était là quand Maria est morte.

Robert s'arrêta, déglutit, avant de reprendre.

-Mon père était en voyage d'affaire quand il était là, et ma mère… elle… enfin, vous voyez le tableau…

Dean le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Non, non, il ne voyait pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout !

-Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, précisa Robert. Mais ils passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, ma mère lui faisait du rentre-dedans… elle arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour, et elle n'a pas surveillé Maria.

-Vous… vous pouvez me décrire Willis, s'il vous plaît ?

Robert prit un certain temps à se rappeler. Cette histoire remontait à presque trente ans, et à l'époque, il n'était qu'un ado de dix-sept ans qui passait son temps à sortir avec ses copains.

Cependant, quand il décrivit « Willis » comme moyen de taille, des cheveux bruns, une barbe, une casquette et une chemise à carreaux, Dean n'eut plus de doute.

Willis était Bobby.

OOO

Sarah Williams Carter était une femme à l'aura chaleureuse et avenante. La quarantaine, un peu ronde, un visage amical, des yeux et des cheveux châtains, elle était l'exact opposé de sa mère. On avait même du mal à croire que les deux femmes partagent un lien de parenté.

Sam l'avait tout de suite appréciée. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Isabel, qui était étrangement agitée depuis l'arrivée de sa fille. Et pour combler le tout, les lampes s'étaient remises à grésiller, et Sam était sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un problème de circuits électriques. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer son EMF pour savoir que l'appareil virerait au rouge.

Il y avait réellement un esprit dans la maison, et il en avait de toute évidence après Sarah. Mais ça faisait maintenant dix heures que la fille d'Isabel était arrivée au manoir, et à part quelques ampoules qui vacillaient pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Sam ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

A présent, il était 2h09 du matin, et Sam était assis bien droit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable entre ses mains. Il attendait un appel de Dean. Ou de Bobby. Il était le seul chasseur sur place, et il était malade. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de réagir si l'esprit vengeur se manifesterait contre Sarah dans les minutes suivantes.

Encore une fois, on devait tout ça à la légendaire poisse Winchester. Dean et Sam étaient arrivés au Manoir il y a maintenant presque trois jours, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Et puis le jour où Dean décide d'aller dans l'Etat voisin mener l'enquête, la supposée cible de l'éventuel esprit vengeur se pointait au Manoir avec sa fille pour passer la fête d'Halloween en famille. Question timing, on fait mieux.

Sam soupira doucement. Il était fatigué, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, et la peau de son bras gauche était devenue toute rouge à force d'être pincée par Sam, qui essayait de rester éveillé. Il commençait à regretter l'époque où il souffrait d'insomnies, lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa main, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Sam décrocha rapidement avant de coller le téléphone contre son oreille.

-Allô ? dit-il sans même essayer de cacher la teinte désespérée dans sa voix.

Un étrange silence l'accueillit à l'autre bout du fil, et Sam crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de numéro et que le type lui avait raccroché au nez.

Finalement, il entendit la voix suspicieuse de Dean crachoter dans son oreille un « Sammy ? » hésitant.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit le cadet en opinant du chef, même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. T'as du nouveau ?

-Tu dormais pas ?

Sam poussa un soupir à peine dissimulé. C'était tout Dean, ça. Toujours à poser ce genre de question qu'il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas.

Pour Dean, la priorité avait toujours été Sam. C'était toujours « Sam d'abord », Sam qui prend le dernier cookie, Sam qui se couche dans le seul lit disponible, Sam, Sam et encore Sam.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir. Quand il était petit, Sam avait été très content de passer toujours le premier. C'était même entré dans l'ordre des choses. Lui le premier, Dean après. Et peut importe si Dean n'avait plus rien. Qu'on s'étonne, après, que tout le monde le trouve égoïste…

Au fil des années, cependant, Sam avait pris conscience que cette manie de le faire passer avant tout devenait maladive chez Dean. Peu importe qu'il soit agonisant sur le sol, les deux jambes cassées et le bras tordu dans l'autre sens, s'il ne restait qu'une seule pilule anti-douleur, elle sera pour Sam qui s'était foulé la cheville.

Une logique que Sam n'avait jamais vraiment compris étant gosse. Qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas entièrement même aujourd'hui.

-Sam ? T'es là ?

Le jeune chasseur se força à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique.

-Pardon, je pensais à un truc…

-Comme une réponse à ma question ?

-Je peux pas dormir.

Sam pouvait presque voir Dean faire une moue dubitative à l'autre bout du fil. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il voulait, ou plutôt, il _crevait _d'envie de se coucher sur le matelas et de fermer les yeux, mais il ne ne pouvait pas.

- Tu peux pas ou tu _veux _pas ? demanda Dean d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-Je peux pas, répondit Sam le plus calmement et le plus honnêtement du monde.

-Sam…

Sam connaissait cette voix. C'était la voix de Dean « fatigué-énervé-qui-n'a-pas-le-temps-pour-les-conneries-de-son-idiot-de-petit-frère ». Il coupa son aîné avant que celui-ci ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Sarah est au Manoir.

-Hein ?

-Sarah, la fille d'Isabel…

La voix de Sam était teintée d'agacement. Dean grogna avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je sais qui c'est, Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

-Fêter Halloween en famille, apparemment, soupira le cadet en s'appuyant contre le mur tout en frottant ses yeux endormis. Elle a amené sa petite fille.

-Génial, railla Dean d'un ton ironique. Et elle n'a pas été attaquée ?

-Pas encore, mais le fantôme est revenu. Il s'amuse juste à faire griller les ampoules, pour l'instant.

Sam avait appuyé le « pour l'instant ». En langage Winchester, ça équivalait à un appel à l'aide. Il était évident que Sam, même en étant un très bon chasseur, ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul sur cette affaire. Raison n°1 : il était malade comme un chien. Raison n°2 : il était affublé plus que quiconque d'une étrange poisse qui le poursuivait depuis son enfance. Dean le soupçonnait même d'avoir cassé une dizaine de miroirs étant petit pour se farcir 700 ans de malheur.

Le grand frère grommela dans le combiné.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on sait toujours pas qui c'est.

-T'as rien appris avec Robert ? demanda Sam, sincèrement surpris.

-Si. T'avais raison. Isabel a bien un troisième enfant. Maria Carter deuxième du nom, nommée après sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle est née en 1969, décédée en 78. C'est la sœur cadette de Robert et Sarah.

-Elle est morte tôt, observa le plus jeune. T'es sûr que c'est pas elle, notre esprit vengeur ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je la classerai plutôt dans la catégorie des victimes. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ? A neuf ans ?

-Ouais, elle s'est coupée le doigt, elle a vu le sang et elle est tombée raide morte. Elle était hémachinphobe, là… tu sais, la peur du sang.

-Hématophobe, rectifia le petit frère avec un sourire dans la voix. La peur du sang, c'est hématophobe.

-Ouais, comme tu veux, Einstein, railla Dean avec sarcasme. En tout cas, elle a fait un malaise, et puis un arrêt cardiaque à cause d'un stress très important.

-Elle est morte de peur, donc, résuma Sam.

-Littéralement. Mais c'est pas tout. Elle avait les cheveux tout blancs quand on l'a retrouvée.

Sam haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Les cheveux tout blancs, répéta-t-il, sceptique.

-Ouais. C'est plutôt dans notre catégorie, ça, non ?

-La fille d'Isabel serait une victime, alors, résonna Sam d'une voix lente. Faut remonter plus loin pour trouver le responsable…

-Sam…

-Mais pourquoi Maria ? Pourquoi ne s'attaquer à Sarah que maintenant s'il y a un mode opératoire spécifique… ?

-Sam.

-Ca n'aurait rien à voir avec la vente du Manoir, alors…

-SAM !

Dean avait pratiquement hurlé. Sam grimaça et écarta le combiné de son oreille.

-Eh ! J'suis pas sourd ! grogna-t-il en ramenant prudemment l'appareil contre son oreille.

-Au lieu de parler tout seul, écoute-moi, ordonna Dean d'une voix sèche. Y a encore un truc.

-Quoi ?

Dean resta un instant étrangement silencieux, et Sam s'alarma aussitôt. Quand Dean était silencieux comme ça, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. De très grave.

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et ben, tu sais… Bobby, il a chassé au Manoir, avant. En fait…

Au même moment, Sam entendit un cri aigu qui retentit dans tout le Manoir. La seconde suivante, la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte et le chasseur courait dans les corridors sombres, vers la provenane du cri. Vers la chambre de Sarah.

**TBC  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sam avait beau être malade, il n'en restait pas moins efficace lorsqu'il était dans le feu de l'action. Du moins, tant que sa montée d'adrénaline le lui permettait.

Il défonça la porte de la chambre de Sarah sans même vérifier si elle était verrouillée, et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la pièce le cloua sur place l'espace d'une seconde.

Sarah était assise par terre, dos au mur, la bouche ouverte de stupeur et les yeux révulsés. Elle fixait la forme spectrale en face d'elle.

La petite fille, habillée d'une robe épaisse et coiffée de rubans, avait dû être jolie un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, elle apparaissait plutôt comme une imitation morbide d'une enfant. La peau pâle comme la mort, les mains maculées de sang, et les cheveux d'une blancheur peu aveuglante, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sarah, et tendit un main vers elle.

Lentement, le col de la chemise de nuit de Sarah se serra de plus en plus autour du cou de sa porteuse. Les yeux de celle-ci s'élargirent davantage alors qu'elle porta une main à son cou, dans une vaine tentative de soulager la pression sur sa gorge.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il n'était pas armé, mais il sauta quand même sur le fantôme comme un sauvage, attrapant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – un coupe-papier. Il pouvait presque, dans sa tête, entendre la voix de Dean l'engueuler.

Heureusement pour lui – parce que, _bien sûr_, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier – le coupe-papier était en argent et le corps de la fillette se dissipa sitôt que la lame l'eut touché.

Au même instant, la main invisible qui serrait le col de la chemise de nuit disparut et Sarah reprit bruyamment sa respiration.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le jeune Winchester en la rejoignant.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit les marques bleutées sur le cou de Sarah, mais ça avait l'air superficiel. Sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre, Sam l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

-Venez, faut pas rester ici.

Il guida une Sarah complètement désorientée au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine, et l'installa sur l'une des chaises.

-Restez ici, ordonna-il d'une voix étrangement douce. Je vais chercher les autres.

Et récupérer quelques armes, ajouta-t-il intérieurement en pensant à toute leur armurerie laissée à l'abandon dans sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement vers le porte, une main moite lui attrapa le poignet pour l'agripper avec une poigne étonnement ferme.

Le jeune chasseur se retourna pour croiser le regard terrorisé de Sarah.

-Ma… Ma fille, balbutia-t-elle. Elle est dans sa chambre…

-Je vais la chercher, la coupa Sam en essayant de se soustraire de sa poigne – parce que mince, elle était quand même forte ! Restez là, je vais la…

-NON ! rugit soudainement Sarah en se levant. C'est ma fille et je refuse de rester les bras croisés ! Je vais la chercher !

Elle amorcait déjà un mouvement vers la porte quand Sam l'attrapa par le bras. En croisant son regard soudain meurtrier, Sam sut qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin. Sarah serait capable de le piétiner s'il oserait s'interposer entre elle et sa fille. Alors il lui tendit son coupe-papier.

-Tenez, prenez ça. Si vous revoyez cette chose, attaquez-la avec ça, ça l'éloignera, ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourcil arqué de Sarah. Je vais chercher votre mère et Charles. Rejoignez-nous dans la cuisine.

Sarah hocha brièvement la tête, attrapa le coupe-papier et disparut dans le corridor. Sam fit volte-face, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.

OOO

-Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sam ! SAMMY !

Dean avait beau hurler dans le téléphone, il n'entendait absolument rien. Même pas de tonalité qui indiquerait que Sam avait raccroché. Ce qui voulait dire que Sam n'avait pas raccroché. Ce qui voulait dire que Sam n'avait pas eu_ le temps_ de raccrocher. Ce qui voulait dire que Sam avait dû faire face à un danger imminent.

Dean _détestait_ ça, être laissé sur la touche, ne rien comprendre à la situation. Être _impuissant_. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière, mais il n'y habituerai probablement jamais. Faire face à une flopée de monstres sanguinaires tous aussi terrifiants et dangereux les uns que les autres, pas de problème, Dean pouvait s'en charger complètement détendu, et même avec le sourire. Ajoutez Sam dans l'équation et tout part en vrille dans le monde de Dean.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Dean savait son frère parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais là, Sam était malade et seul et sans renfort, avec une tripoté de personnes à protéger d'un esprit vengeur encore non-identifié et…

Dean se figea soudainement. Il avait quand même une piste. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, même s'il ne daignait pas à répondre à ses nombreux appels depuis le début de cette affaire. Mais en situation d'urgence, Dean n'avait pas d'autre option. Tout en conservant la communication avec Sam – ou plutôt _le portable_ de Sam – il chercha frénétiquement le nom de Bobby dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche « Appel ».

Bien sûr, Bobby ne décrocha pas, mais Dean n'allait pas laisser cet abruti se défiler, cette fois !

-Bobby ! Je sais que tu écoutes ! attaqua l'aîné Winchester d'une voix sauvage dès qu'il eut entendu le « bip ! » du répondeur. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ! Sam est seul au manoir avec un esprit sur les bras et je dois aller le cramer ! Répond, mer…

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on décrocha et qu'il entendit la voix bourrue de Bobby.

-Ca va, ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es où ? T'as laissé Sam tout seul ?

-Oui, parce qu'un certain conard a refusé de nous aider et qu'il a bien fallu qu'on se démerde ! cracha Dean d'un ton assassin.

Dean n'était jamais aussi aggressif avec Bobby habituellement, mais avec la vie de Sam en jeu, il avait autre chose à foutre que de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le vieux chasseur. Il allait avoir ses réponses, et il allait les avoir tout de suite.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Bobby prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Bien, il fallait ne surtout pas paniquer maintenant.

-Ok, dit-il d'une voix plus posée. Ok, Dean.

-Ok, répéta Dean d'une voix sombre. Alors dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette affaire.

-C'était tordu, grogna Bobby. Quand j'y suis allé, un esprit se baladait déjà dans la baraque, plein d'accidents étranges et tout, comme maintenant…

-Viens-en au fait.

Bobby soupira lourdement.

-J'ai dû creuser l'enquête pendant un moment, parce que l'autre vieille pie voulait rien me dire et son mari ne savait rien, mais j'ai découvert une mort tragique, du côté d'Isabel. Le majordome m'a dit qu'elle avait une tante morte étant enfant. Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler parce qu'on avait étouffé l'affaire à l'époque. Ils ont enterré la gamine dans le Montana…

-T'es allée la cramer ? devina Dean, en se souvenant des paroles de Robert.

-Ouais, marmonna Bobby non sans une trace de mélancolie dans la voix. Mais c'était trop tard. La gamine d'Isabel était déjà morte avant que je revienne. Je suis parti tout de suite après et je n'ai plus recontacté les Carter…

La voix de Bobby s'éteignit lentement. Dean serra étroitement le cellulaire dans sa main. Bobby ne savait pas. La seule piste qu'il avait était inutile. _Bobby ne savait pas_. Et Sam, en attendant, était seul devant un fantôme en pétard pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison…

-Et merde ! hurla-t-il en frappant contre le volant.

Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne savait rien ! Il ne pouvait rien faire et Sam se retrouvait seul avec un conard de fantôme, tout ça parce que Dean avait décidé de partir et laisser son frère malade seul dans un manoir hanté !

« Bien joué, Dean. Vraiment bien joué… » railla une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de John.

Dean grinça des dents et mit rageusement le contact. Il n'était qu'à quelques heures du Manoir. S'il arrivait à temps… Seigneur, faites qu'il arrive à temps !

Il engageait l'Impala sur la route comme un sauvage, quand son portable crachota une voix qu'il avait craint ne plus jamais entendre.

-Dean ?

-Sammy ! rugit aussitôt Dean, sans même chercher à atténuer la peur dans sa voix. Sammy, ça va ?

-Ouais, grommela Sammy. J'suis encore vivant, et les autres aussi. Le fantôme a défoncé toutes les voitures, on peut plus partir. J'ai réuni tout le monde dans la cuisine, avec du sel et tout, et je suis allé cherché quelques armes. On peut tenir plusieurs heures, je pense.

Dean poussa un long soupir de soulagement et sentit un sourire stupide lui étirer les lèvres. Bien sûr que Sam allait bien. Sam, même malade, n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. C'était dans ces moments que Dean remerciait tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour avoir doté Sam du même entêtement de leur père.

-Ok, souffla l'aîné en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix. Ok, Sammy, c'est bien, ça.

-L'esprit, faut aller le cramer, rétorqua Sam d'une voix affreusement fatiguée – parce que _merde, _c'était pas le moment de flancher !

-Je sais, mais j'sais pas qui c'est, avoua pitoyablement Dean.

Dans son oreille, Sam grogna quelque chose, sans doute à quelqu'un à côté de lui, avant de se focaliser sur son frère.

-C'était une gamine, annonça le petit frère. Environ huit ans, en robe blanche et des cheveux blancs…

-Blanc ? répéta Dean avec une pointe d'espoir. Tu penses que c'était Maria ?

-Non, contra Sam. Ses vêtements étaient plus ancien, genre début du vingtième siècle…

_« La tante… »_ grommela intérieurement Dean. C'était sans doute la tante d'Isabel dont Bobby venait de lui parler. Mais Bobby avait dit l'avoir cramée, et Dean n'avait pas non plus le temps d'aller jusqu'au Montana juste pour vérifier. Bobby pouvait être un idiot, il était loin d'être assez bête pour bacler le travail comme ça.

-Dean ? appela Sam, l'air soudain inquiet.

-Ouais, j'suis là. Je réfléchissais.

-Tout arrive, railla Sam dans une piètre tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. Tu peux me dire sur quoi ?

Dean expliqua rapidement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la chasse avec Bobby.

Un long silence lui répondit, durant lequel Dean n'entendit que la respiration légèrement sifflante de Sam.

-Y a un truc qui cloche, finit par annoncer Sam.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans les situations les plus critiques, _comme maintenant_, son abruti de petit frère pouvait résonnait tranquillement, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une simple énigme mathématique plutôt que d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'un merdier sans nom où il pouvait y laisser la vie…

Typique de Sam.

-On n'a plus le temps pour ça, grogna le grand frère. Ecoute, Sam, si brûler son corps n'a pas suffit, alors ça veut dire que quelque chose à elle doit encore être dans le manoir. Des cheveux, du sang, un bout de peau, n'importe quoi avec de l'ADN. Faut que tu le crame, moi, j'arrive tout de suite.

Sam protesta aussitôt.

-Dean ! On sait même pas si ça marchera ! Et en plus, elle n'a pas l'air de vou…

-C'est une situation d'urgence, Sam ! aboya Dean d'une voix autoritaire. La priorité, c'est Isabel et sa famille ! Alors tu vas chercher quelque chose susceptible de lui appartenir et le cramer, c'est clair ?

-Mais…

-C'est clair, Sam ?

Dean détestait utiliser ce ton avec Sam, le ton typique d'un « John-Winchester-qui-ne-prendrait-pas-un-non-pour-réponse ». Le genre de ton qui avait tendance à exaspérer Sam. Mais quand c'était Dean qui l'employait, le petit frère avait tendance à obéir. Avec réticence, certes, mais obéir quand même.

-Sam ? grogna Dean.

-Ok…

La voix de Sam était déconfite, mais au moins, il avait répondu. Dean hocha la tête et coupa le contact.

L'Impala filait à une vitesse folle sur la route déserte.

OOO

Sam poussa un petit soupir alors qu'il rangeait son portable dans la poche de son sweat – puisque le pantalon rayé qui lui servait de pyjama n'en avait pas.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la cuisine, d'épaisses lignes de sels protégeant chaque porte et fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Et Sam avait glissé son 45. Et son couteau de chasse dans la ceinture de son pantalon, le cachant de la vue de la petite-fille d'Isabel.

Cette dernière, en robe de chambre et pantoufles, se rua sur le jeune Winchester sitôt qu'il eût raccroché.

-C'était votre frère ?

Sa voix était dure et autoritaire, mais Sam parvint à y déceler une once d'inquiétude. Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda la vieille dame. Il sait qui c'est ?

Sam se pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes dans la pièce. Sarah était assise, sa fille endormie sur les genoux. Charles, lui, était affairé à faire du café – ce qui était d'ailleurs impressionnant que le vieil homme ait gardé un tel sang-froid quand on sait qu'un barbare de Sam avait débarqué comme une brute dans sa chambre, un flingue au poing, pour le tirer du lit et le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine…

Désirant avoir un semblant d'intimité, le cadet Winchester guida Isabel dans un coin de la cuisine, le plus loin possible des autres. Isabel, bien que réticente, le suivit non sans jeter un regard à sa fille par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? glapit-elle à voix basse dès que Sam et elle furent éloignés.

Sam arqua un sourcil. Pour une lady, elle avait un sacré culot.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est à moi de vous dire ça, souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Dean m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec votre fille et Bobby en 78, ajouta-t-il lorsque Isabel afficha une moue indignée.

En moins d'une seconde, la vieille dame passe du blanc aspirine au rouge tomate qui colora ses joues creuses, et ses yeux, plus glacés que jamais, envoyèrent de véritables missiles à Sam.

-Il est allé voir Robert, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle. Il lui a tout raconté, cet idiot…

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas exactement toute l'histoire et je m'en fous totalement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un fantôme hant…

Un cri interrompit le cadet Winchester. Sarah s'était brutalement levée et avait pris sa fille dans sa bras. Le teint blême, les yeux exorbités, le visage figé dans une expression terrifié, elle avait l'air d'avoir vu le fantôme.

Ou plutôt, elle _avait _vu un fantôme. Sam sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il aperçut la même petite fille que tout à l'heure se tenir juste devant l'épaisse ligne de sel. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement, ne disait rien. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur Sarah.

Malgré la fatigue, Sam parcourut la distance le séparant de Sarah en quelques enjambés, se plaçant entre la mère et son enfant et le fantôme. L'esprit vengeur ne lui leva même pas la tête vers lui et continua de regarder droit devant elle, comme si elle pouvait voir Sarah à travers Sam.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Cassandra, réveillée en sursaut, fixait la fillette en face d'elle avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Maman ? Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Sam sortit son coupe-papier qu'il avait conservé – il voulait éviter de prendre son couteau pour ne pas terroriser la gamine – et d'un geste vif et précis, transperça le corps immatériel du fantôme.

Mais avant que la lame d'argent ne puisse le toucher, le fantôme se dématérialisa. Sam se redressa, surpris. C'était pas très commun, ça, les esprits qui s'en vont de leur plein gré…

D'ailleurs, rien n'était commun dans cette affaire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Dean et lui avaient débarqué ici, et _absolument rien _ne s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Sarah débarque. Et pourtant, malgré les nombreuses occasions que le fantôme aurait eu de la tuer, il ne l'avait pas fait. D'accord, c'était en partie parce que Sam l'en avait empêché, mais l'esprit vengeur aurait pu trouver une autre méthode plus radicale pour éliminer Sarah s'il le voulait vraiment. Comme la jeter par le fenêtre, par exemple. Et Sam était quasi-certain que le fantôme ne suivait pas un modus operandi spécifique, d'un parce que Sarah était la première victime de tentative d'étranglement recensée dans le manoir, et de deux, parce que le chasseur n'avait vu aucune trace de strangulation autour du cou du fantôme.

Ouais, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

**TBC**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_1914_

_Elle n'aimait pas ce jour-là. Pourtant, tout le monde n'avait de cesse de répéter depuis des semaines que ce serait un jour important, car il s'y déroulerait un événement heureux. Apparemment, les adultes avaient une conception différente du bonheur. Aux yeux de la petite fille, une bonne journée ne se traduisait sûrement pas par de longues conversations ennuyeuses autour d'un thé fade et sans sucre. Au contraire, ça ressemblait dangereusement à une journée terne d'école, les amis et la récréation en moins. En plus, sa mère l'avait obligée à porter une longue robe neuve, très belle mais aussi très encombrante. « Il faut faire bonne impression ! Cette rencontre est importante pour le futur de notre famille ! » avait grondé sa mère en représailles à ses plaintes._

_Sa nounou et le majordome avaient beau lui avoir expliqué une dizaine de fois, la petite fille ne comprenait toujours pas. Ils n'étaient tous que des enfants, comment pouvait-on déjà parler de mariage ? Les mariages étaient pour les grandes personnes, non ? « Oui, mais on prévoit toujours un mariage à l'avance » avait répliqué sa nounou avec un petit soupir. _

_Heureusement, ce n'était pas elle que ça concernait. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de sortir un peu jouer dehors, à condition de ne pas salir sa robe. « Un photographe est venu immortaliser l'évènement. Je refuse que les générations futures ne retiennent de toi qu'une petite fille mal fagotée et sans éducation » avait sifflé sa mère avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur le front. Elle était partie sous le regard envieux de sa sœur, qui elle avait été obligée de rester avec les adultes pour parler « affaire »._

_Elle errait donc devant le perron de cette grande maison. Contrairement à la demeure où elle vivait avec sa famille, cette bâtisse avait été construite il y a peu, et elle était très belle. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas salir sa robe – sa maman serait furieuse – elle s'aventura dans le petit jardin aménagé à côté de la maison. Peut-être pourrait-elle cueillir un bouquet de fleurs, songea-t-elle en voyant les petits bosquets de fleurs sauvages. Sa maman serait peut-être fière d'elle._

_Elle s'était penchée pour cueillir des coquelicots aux pétals rouge vif quand une voix la fit sursauter._

_-Tu es vraiment très jolie._

_Sous la surprise, elle laissa échapper ses fleurs et fit volte-face. A quelques mètres se tenait _le _garçon. _Le _garçon qui allait épouser sa sœur. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, et que sa sœur aussi. Il avait treize ans, le même âge que Karl, le fils du majordome. Il était grand, bien habillé, bien coiffé, mais une étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. Une étincelle qu'elle n'aimait pas._

_Il sourit d'une manière très peu rassurante, et elle sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Effrayée, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, elle resta immobile tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta quand il posa une main sur sa tête._

_-Tu es vraiment très jolie, réitéra-t-il d'une voix étrange. Bien plus jolie que ta sœur, à mon avis… mon frère a bien de la chance. C'est lui qui va t'épouser. Je l'envie._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle… Elle allait se marier à… au petit ? Le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu quand ils étaient arrivés dans le manoir ? Mais il était plus jeune qu'elle ! A peine plus qu'un bébé !_

_En voyant son expression horrifiée, le garçon rit._

_-Allons, tu ne vas pas pleurer ? Tu es tellement jolie, regarde-toi. Regarde tes cheveux comme ils sont beaux. _

_Elle déglutit et se permit d'hocher la tête très légèrement. Elle comprenait pourquoi il disait ça. Tout le monde disait ça. « Tu as de beaux cheveux » était le principal compliment qu'elle recevait. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir des cheveux comme les siens dans sa famille. Ceux de ses parents, ses grand-parents et ceux de sa sœur étaient bruns et châtains. Les siens étaient blonds. Blond clair, très clair. Au soleil, ils prenaient presque une teinte d'argent._

_Une mèche platine vint lui caresser le nez, et elle amorça un geste pour repousser la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, mais le garçon la prit par la main avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit._

_-Viens, je connais un jeu amusant, chuchota-il d'un air complice._

_Elle allait répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle allait se faire gronder par sa mère si elle salissait sa robe en jouant. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna déjà vers le manoir._

_Ils passèrent devant le salon dans lequel s'étaient réunis les adultes, montèrent les escaliers et passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant que le garçon ne s'arrête devant l'une d'elles. Il tourna la poignée, dévoilant l'intérieur sombre d'un placard vide. Il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée._

_Il sourit de cette même façon horrible, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_-Chut, c'est le jeu. Tu restes ici, tu attends que je vienne te chercher. Tu verras, c'est amusant._

_Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il avait déjà claqué la porte. Elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus total, entourée de murs trop proches, engoncée dans une robe trop serrée._

_Elle attendit. _

_Ses doigts frottaient nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. Elle n'osait pas la défaire, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre toute seul et sa mère la rouspéretait. Mais elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle avait peur du noir, et les murs étaient trop près d'elle._

_Perdue, elle tendit une main devant elle, et agrippa la poignée de la porte. Tant pis pour le jeu, se dit-elle. Elle préférait rester avec les adultes. Elle n'aimait pas le garçon et son jeu stupide. Elle tourna la poignée. La porte demeura close._

_Elle réessaya. La porte ne bougea pas. Elle tira sur la poignée. Elle tapa contre le bois. Les murs étaient trop proches._

_Elle entendait ses couinements dans le noir, elle entendait son souffle rauque, semblable à celui des chevaux lancés en plein galop. Elle tapait contre la porte. Les murs étaient trop proches._

_Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et autre chose d'humide contre ses mains alors qu'elle tapait et qu'elle grattait contre la porte. Elle voulait que ce jeu s'arrête. Elle voulait sa maman. Les murs étaient trop proches._

_Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle avait l'impression que ses battements résonnaient dans tout le placard. Un placard tout petit. Sa robe était trop serrée. Elle avait trop peur pour craindre de se faire gronder, maintenant. Elle essaya de défaire la robe. Les murs étaient trop proches._

_Elle pleurait très fort, à présent, comme quand elle était encore un bébé. Elle avait trop peur. Elle voulait sortir. Elle criait et elle tapait, mais personne ne l'entendait. Personne ne vint la délivrer._

_Epuisée, effrayée, elle se laissa tomber par terre, inconsciente de son souffle trop rauque, de ses mains douloureuses, du liquide poisseux le long de ses doigts._

_Les murs étaient trop proches._

OOO

Croyez-le ou non, il y a eut une époque où Bobby était encore un jeune homme naïf, délicat et timide. Le genre de garçon peu habitué à être le centre de l'attention, et qui rougissait violemment dès qu'une femme posait sur lui un regard un peu trop insistant.

L'unique et dramatique histoire d'amour de Bobby Singer le persuada de ne plus s'aventurer dans ce domaine. Pas une femme après Karen n'était parvenue a entrer dans la vie de Bobby.

Jusqu'à Isabel. A l'époque où Bobby avait croisé sa route, il n'avait même pas trente ans alors qu'elle en avait déjà quarante et trois enfants derrière elle. Et mariée, de surcroît. Ca n'avait ni empêché l'un de lancer des regards qui suggéraient plus que de l'amitié ou de la curiosité, ni l'autre de se laisser tenter par cette aventure d'un soir qui s'était si aimablement présentée à sa porte.

Au début, ce n'avait été qu'une sorte de jeu. La mère Carter n'avait pas été franchement commode avec le « dératiseur » comme elle l'appelait. Ses yeux de glace n'avait jamais quitté Bobby alors qu'il examinait le manoir. Sa voix était sèche et son visage semblait bloqué dans cette expression éternellement sévère.

Et puis les petites discussions, les interrogations « professionnelles » s'étaient rapidement muées en autre chose. Des sous-entendus, des regards trop révélateurs et l'ambiance avait tout de suite changé. Bobby n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il avait trouvé à Isabel Carter à cette époque. Ses yeux trop bleus, sa peau trop blanche, ses cheveux trop bruns où s'entremêlaient déjà quelques mèches grises, ou alors son caractère absolument détestable… Il ne savait pas.

Mais comme la seule histoire d'amour que Bobby avait vécue, celle-ci se termina avant même d'avoir commencé, et exactement de la même manière que la précédente.

Devant un cercueil.

Isabel avait changé du tout au tout. Son regard était plus froid, presque meurtrier, sa posture rigide et les yeux qu'elle avait posé sur Bobby lorsqu'il était revenu étaient emplis de haine. Une haine viscérale. Une haine qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _de ta faute._

Alors Bobby était parti. Il avait quitté le Manoir une heure à peine après y être retourné, laissant les ambulanciers, la police, et les pleurs d'Isabel derrière lui.

Maria Elizabeth Carter fut enterrée deux jours plus tard.

Ca remontait à presque trente ans et Bobby n'avait plus jamais revu Isabel. Ou Charles. Ou même le manoir. Il évitait de passer par le Nebraska quand il devait voyager. C'était plus facile d'ignorer. Ignorer Isabel, ignorer les souvenirs et avancer. Ca avait bien marché. Jusqu'à l'arrivé fracassante des Winchesters dans sa vie.

Si John avait déboulé dans la vie de l'ermite Bobby Singer avec toute la douceur d'une tractopelle, ses deux ouragans de fils avaient battu leur paternel dans la catégorie « j'emmerde le plus possible Bobby Singer ».

Parfois, Bobby les détestait autant qu'il les aimait. Comme maintenant. Il venait de se prendre une enguelade de Dean – d'ailleurs, qui lui donnait le droit de l'engueuler_, lui_ le mec qui a _tout _donné pour ce sale gosse ? – et à présent, il fixait son téléphone portable comme s'il était le seul responsable de tous ses problèmes.

C'était un peu le cas. Si Bobby le voulait vraiment, il n'avait qu'à a enterrer tous ses téléphones et se casser aux Bahamas pour avoir la paix et ne plus entendre parler d'emmerdes, de chasse, ou de Winchesters.

Mais voilà. C'est dans les cas comme ça que ce foutu cadeau venu du Ciel – ou de Bobby ne savait où d'autre – plus communément appelé « conscience » faisait son entrée en scène. C'était à cause d'elle que Bobby ne s'était pas déjà cassé. C'était à cause d'elle que Bobby continuait à aider les chasseurs du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était à cause d'elle que Bobby fixait son foutu téléphone depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

-Et merde, grommela-t-il en appuyant sur la touche « appel ».

Il colla l'appereil contre son oreille. Il ne savait même si on allait décrocher. Après tout, il ne s'était pas lui-même pressé pour répondre aux nombreux appels de Dean.

Il faut croire que les Winchesters ne sont pas d'aussi grands connards que lui, parce qu'à peine deux sonneries plus tard, on décrocha.

-Bobby ?

La voix de Sam était légèrement essouflée, mais surtout surprise. Apparemment, le cadet Winchester ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel de son presque-oncle après l'embrouille avec Dean.

-Ouais, c'est moi, confirma le vieux chasseur d'une voix enrouée. T'es toujours au manoir ?

Sa question fut suivie d'un léger flottement.

-Euh… ouais…, toussa Sam. On peut pas aller bien loin de toute façon. Elle a pas bloqué les portes, mais elle a pété le moteurs de toutes les voitures disponibles. On est bloqué là.

Bobby sentit son sang se glacer. Sa prise sur le cellulaire se raffermit brutalement et sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement.

-Qui, « elle » ?

-La tante. Enfin, c'est ce que Dean m'a dit que tu pensais qu'elle était. Y m'a demandé de trouver le truc qui la retient ici, vu qu'apparemment, t'as déjà brûlé ses restes…

La gorge sèche, Bobby confirma. Il se voyait encore debout devant la petite tombe modeste. Une pierre blanche, un prénom et deux dates. Pas de nom de famille. Pas d'épitaphe. Rien qui pourrait la lier à Isabel.

-Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit-t-il en se sentant un peu idiot.

Ca faisait presque trente ans qu'il n'était pas revenu, et le voilà en train de demander des nouvelles d'une famille qui le haïssait comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

-Ouais, soupira Sam dans le combiné. Pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait toujours rien fait…, ajouta le jeune chasseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben, disons qu'on est tous des cibles faciles… J'suis tout seul, à moitié KO à cause de ces foutus médocs. On est dans la cuisine avec du sel partout, mais elle devrait pas avoir de problème pour s'en débarasser…

Bobby serra les dents. Bien sûr, ça pouvait pas être aussi facile. Il ne suffisait pas d'étaler quelques grains de sel autour de soi pour être protégé d'un fantôme. Plus d'un connaissent quelques trucs bien à eux pour trucider les gens malgré les protections classiques. Comme par exemple créer des petites rafales de vent, ou alors provoquer des tremblements de terre pour briser les lignes de sel…

-En fait, on dirait qu'elle veut tuer personne, ajouta pensivement Sam.

-Quoi ? grogna Bobby d'un ton agressif. Sam, qu'est-ce tu racontes comme connerie ? C'est un esprit vengeur, bien sûr qu'elle veut nous buter. Elle a réussi à tuer la fille d…

-Mais si c'était pas un esprit vengeur ? le coupa Sam avec une férocité que Bobby ne lui soupçonnait plus. Si c'était pas elle qu'a tué Maria quand t'étais là-bas ?

Bobby n'avait même plus la force de soupirer. Autant la tendance Einstein de Sam pouvait être utile pendant les recherches, autant elle était mal placée sur le terrain. On ne philosophait pas sur le pourquoi du comment quand on a un poltergeist aux fesses !

-Sam…, commença-t-il d'une vois ferme.

Il fut coupé par un soupir agacé de la part du plus jeune.

-J'te jure, tu peux être pire que Dean, parfois !

-Il a raisons des fois, tu peux pas te permetre de perdre du temps !

-Et c'est quoi, ta solution ? Cramer toute la baraque dans l'espoir que ce qui retienne le fantôme brûle avec le tout ?

La voix de Sam mourut avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase et le jeune homme toussa bruyemment dans le combiné. Bobby sentit un pincement au cœur. Sam était malade, il était tout seul face à un fantôme, fantôme que Bobby n'avait pas été foutu de chasser quand Isabel l'avait appelé à l'aide.

Bravo, Singer. Bien joué. A la place d'un cadavre sur la conscience, t'en auras deux, dont l'un un gosse que t'auras traité comme ton fils avant de le laisser crever comme une merde…

Bobby pressa une main contre son visage en tentant de reprendre contenance. Dans son oreille, il pouvait entendre Sam qui l'appelait, mais sa propre voix semblait s'être ratatinée au fond de sa gorge sans vouloir en sortir.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, la voix de Sam, rauque mais paniquée, retentit, entrecoupée d'interférences.

-'erde ! 'te laisser 'by… 'st r…nue !

-Sam ? J'comprend rien à… Sam !

Bobby pouvait toujours hurler. Seul un long « tuuuuut » lui répondait.

La ligne venait d'être coupée.

OOO

Sam grinça les dents lorsqu'un long frisson parcourut son échine. Cette fois, il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre qu'il avait aussi froid.

L'air était glacial, et les voluptes de fumée qui s'échappaient du petit groupe recroquevillé au fond de la cuisine allèrent se coller à la grande fenêtre au-dessus d'eux.

Le silence pesant était entrecoupé par les sanglots de Cassandra. La petite fille avait pris peur en voyant Sam sortir son grand couteau de chasse et laissa une cascade de larmes inonder ses joues. Malgré leur situation délicate, Sam n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable d'effrayer une pauvre gamine.

_« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Sam !_ »rugit la voix de Dean dans sa tête. _« Vaut mieux qu'elle soit encore en vie pour être terrorisée que morte tout court ! »_

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui donne des ordres et qu'on l'engueule sans cesse, que ce soit Dean, Bobby, ou une foutue voix dans sa tête. Pourtant, aussi chiant que cela pouvait être, ils avaient tous raison. Sam n'avait pas le temps de jouer les bons Samaritains pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un putain de fantôme se tenait devant lui, à l'instant.

Honnêtement, le jeune chasseur ne savait pas ce que la petite fille attendait pour agir. Elle pouvait facilement briser la ligne de sel et faire tomber Sam d'une pichenette si elle le voulait. Au lieu de ça, elle se tenait là, fixant un Sam à moitié dans les vapes qui brandissait vaillamment son couteau devant lui. Son regard dériva ensuite vers le petit groupe au fond de la pièce.

Sarah s'était ratatinée au sol, tenant fermement sa fille en pleurs contre elle. Charles s'était plaqué contre le mur à côté de la jeune femme, et Isabel se tenait devant le reste du groupe comme une lionne protégeant ses petits. Ses yeux bleus, glacés et exorbités, fixaient le fantôme avec un mélange de terreur et de défiance.

-_De sa faute…_

Sam sursauta violemment avant de reprendre contenance en se traitant mentalement de débile. Il posa sur la fillette un regard suspicieux, mais néanmoins étonné.

La tante – si c'était bien elle – fixait toujours le petit groupe derrière Sam. Sa voix était étrangement sifflante et avait un étrange écho. Une voix de fantôme, quoi.

-_Maria aurait dû voir. Je suis restée enfermée longtemps. Elle aurait dû venir. Elle ne l'a pas fait. De sa faute. _

Les répercussions de la voix étaient puissantes, mauvaises et glaciales. Sam sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir le corps alors qu'il entendit un hoquet derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, ne quitta pas la fillette des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui est de sa faute ? demanda-t-il.

Dans sa tête, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Dean l'engueuler, dire _« putain, Sammy ! Tire d'abord et pose les questions après ! »_, mais dans le cas présent, la seule personne capable de répondre à ses questions était celle sur qui il devait tirer…

La petite fille détacha enfin son regard des Carter et de Charles pour poser ses yeux sombres sur le chasseur.

-Qu'est-ce qui est de la faute de Maria ? répéta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

Le fantôme inclina la tête sur le côté sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

-_Ma mort_, souffla-t-elle. _Sa faute. De leur faute à toutes…_

-A toutes ? répéta Sam en fronçant des sourcils.

-_Aux sœurs. Toutes les sœurs._

Ce disant, les yeux morts de l'enfant glissèrent de nouveau sur les Carter et Sam les sentit se raidir.

Il se décala légèrement pour bloquer le champ de vision du fantôme et le forcer à reporter son attention sur lui, même si ce n'était probablement pas très utile. Il avait légèrement baissé son couteau, mais restait sur ses gardes. Un esprit reste totalement imprévisible.

-Maria, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est de sa faute si tu es morte ?

La fillette hocha gravement la tête. Elle tenait ses mains, maculées de sang, l'une contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

La voix aigue d'Isabel résonna si soudainement dans la pièce que Sam sursauta brutalement. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Isabel s'était avancée d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés et les traits du visage déformés en un masque de terreur. Elle parlait d'évidence à Sam, mais son regard ne quitta pas la silhouette de la petite fille.

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la tante tendit un bras pour pointer un doigt ensanglanté devant elle.

-_Jack. Jack va bientôt arriver pour elle. _

Sam fronça des sourcils à la mention du nouveau nom.

-_Jack_, répéta la petite fille. _Jack sera là pour elle. Trop tard pour elle. Trop tard pour nous toutes. _

Son doigt resta pointé en avant. En direction de Sarah.

-_ De sa faute,_ ajouta le fantôme.

Et il disparut.

**TBC**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Il fallait environ cinq heures pour aller de Fort Dodge jusqu'au manoir Carter en voiture. Il n'en fallut que trois heures et demi à Dean pour faire le trajet inverse. Dans son état actuel, il se foutait bien des limitations de vitesse. Il y avait urgence.

Il était à peine six heures du matin lorsque l'Impala arriva en trombe au Manoir. Dean écrasa la pédale de frein et braqua comme un sauvage, et l'Impala effectua un dérapage contrôlé devant les marches de la demeure d'Isabel.

Elle ne s'était pas complètement arrêtée que Dean en jaillissait déjà comme un diable, claquant violemment la portière et se ruant sur la porte d'entrée.

L'intérieur du manoir était obscur, et le vestibule aux murs tapissés de photos dégageait une allure spectrale. Sortant son semi-automatique plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité, Dean s'avança prudemment dans le manoir.

-Sam ? appela-t-il d'une voix presque hésitante.

-Ici !

La voix du cadet fut comme de la musique aux oreilles de Dean qui s'élança vers la faible source de lumière, d'où venait la voix de Sam. Il débarqua dans la cuisine, où se trouvait son frère et tout un petit groupe de personnes en pyjamas, agglutinées au fond de la pièce.

Dean accorda un regard à la femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui serrait une petite fille contre elle. Il rejoignit Sam, Isabel et Charles, un peu à l'écart, enjambant l'épaisse ligne de sel tracée devant la porte.

Le regard soulagé que Sam braqua sur son aîné ne rassura en rien son aîné. Sûr, son frère était parvenu à garder tout le monde en vie et entier jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cette situation allait durer. Heureusement, ils avaient à présent au moins un chasseur valide sur le terrain.

-Où elle est, la tante ? questionna Dean en regardant autour de lui.

-Partie depuis un moment maintenant, répondit Sam d'une voix enrouée. Mais Dean, je crois pas qu'elle soit dangereuse…

Ben voyons. Un esprit qui s'amusait à créer des accidents mortels. « Pas dangereux ». C'était tout Sam et sa logique biscornue, ça. Tout comme le « gentil petit pit-bull » que Sam avait vu sur un parking quand il avait sept ans et que la sale bête avait faillit le mordre quand il avait essayé de le caresser. Ou alors la pétasse qui avait couché avec Sammy quand il avait seize ans avant de laisser tomber comme une vieille merde pour baiser avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football. _« Elle était gentille, Dean. »_ avait sangloté Sam entre ses larmes.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

-T'as trouvé ce qui peut la retenir ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le silence qui suivit était suffisamment éloquent. Sam afficha une moue à la fois désolée, gênée et déterminée, alors que les si redoutés _Puppy Eyes_ se braquèrent sur l'aîné des Winchester.

-Euh… pas encore mais…

-Rien ne pas la retenir encore ici, intervint soudainement Isabel d'une voix sèche.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-J'ai cherché partout après la mort de ma fille, expliqua-t-elle froidement. Ma grand-mère et ma mère n'ont gardé aucun de ses effets personnels après sa mort. Il… il fallait qu'Elizabeth disparaisse pour ne pas entâcher la réputation de la famille. Rien qui aurait pu faire soupçonner son existence n'a été gardé.

-Quoi ?!

La voix étrangement suraïgue de Sarah retentit derrière eux. Les frères, Isabel et Charles se retournèrent vers elle.

La femme s'était levée, laissant sa fille endormie sur une chaise. Elle était aussi blême que le fantôme de sa grand-tante et les yeux qu'elles braquaient sur sa mère scintillaient dangereusement.

Isabel, quant à elle, avait perdu de sa superbe. Dean était très surpris de voir qu'à la place de la vieille dame aussi inflexible qu'un sergent instructeur et glaciale qu'un iceberg, il y avait une grand-mère repentante, ratatinée sur elle-même. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si glacés, lançait à présent un regard incertain sur sa fille.

Celle-ci secoua la tête lentement.

-Tu… Tu savais…, finit-elle par balbutier. Quand Maria est morte, tu… Tu savais que quelque chose clochait et tu n'as rien fait… et tu n'allais rien faire pour Cassandra non plus ?

Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux quelques secondes auparavant roulaient à présent le long de ses joues, mais le ton était dur et accusateur.

Isabel fixait à présent le carrelage à ses pieds. On pouvait sentir la culpabilité irradier de son être. Disparue, la lady indestructible. Il avait fallu une seule larme de sa fille pour faire fondre son cœur de glace.

Sarah prit le silence de sa mère pour une confirmation et se détourna en faisant de son mieux pour étouffer ses sanglots.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, marmonna-t-elle dans ses larmes. J'arrive pas à y croire que t'as laissé tout ça se produire…

-Je voulais vous protéger, protesta faiblement Isabel.

Le regard que Sarah lui lança fut absolument meurtrier. Sam eut un frisson lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacé braqué sur la vieille dame à côté de lui. C'était le même regard qu'Isabel qu'il voyait dans les yeux bruns de Sarah, et honnêtement, ça foutait les jetons.

Dean interrompit le silence tendu par un raclement de gorge et s'avança d'un pas.

-Ok, c'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais on a des trucs plus important à régler pour l'instant.

-Il a raison, enchaîna Sam en se tournant vers Isabel. Apparemment, votre tante veut nous dire quelque chose… Si, Dean ! ajouta le jeune homme en croisant le regard sceptique de son frère. Je pense que c'est un présage de mort, pas un esprit vengeur. Elle a essayé de nous parler…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? interrogea l'aîné d'une voix sombre.

Il n'était d'évidence pas encore persuadé par la théorie de Sam. Ca agaçait profondément celui-ci, mais le petit frère se força à garder son calme. Se disputer au milieu d'une chasse ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation déjà critique.

Sam se tourna vers Isabel et Sarah.

-Le fantôme a dit qu'un certain Jack allait venir pour vous, Sarah. Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?

Sarah secoua négativement la tête avant de rejoindre sa fille. La pauvre femme était d'évidence à bout de nerfs et Sam n'osa pas insister. Inutile de la bouleverser d'avantage.

Il reporta son attention sur Isabel, qui se tortillait les mains avec nervosité.

-Isabel ? s'enquit soudain Dean, ayant lui aussi remarqué le trouble de leur hôte.

La vieille dame laissa échapper un gros soupir, affaissant ses épaules malingres.

-Jack était le nom de mon oncle paternel, avoua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers les frères.

Dean et Sam se tendirent aussitôt et échangèrent un regard. Enfin, voilà peut-être un début de piste exploitable.

Dean raffermit sa prise sur son arme tandis que Sam insista :

-Vous savez pourquoi il aurait une raison d'en vouloir à votre fille ?

-Il ne la connaît même pas ! éructa Isabel avec animosité. Il est mort quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé !

-Mort comment ? interrogea Dean d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie que d'adopter ce genre de ton pour s'adresser à Isabel, mais quand Dean était en mode « chasseur », il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en diplomatie.

Heureusement, Isabel était pour sa part trop secouée pour s'indigner. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

-Un cancer du poumon, souffla-t-elle.

L'adrénaline, l'euphorie et surtout l'espoir s'étaient volatilisés aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Une maladie avait emportée leur potentielle et unique piste pour se sortir du gigantesque merdier qu'était devenu cette chasse. Littéralement. Une mort de maladie ne devient pas un esprit vengeur.

Sam n'essaya même pas de cacher son expression dépitée. Dean, lui, cherchait frénétiquement une solution pour les sortir de là. S'ils ne pouvaient pas neutraliser le poltergeist, ils devaient battre en retraite.

Dean n'aimait pas fuir un combat, mais d'après les Dix Règles Essentielles de Survie établies par John E. Winchester, valait mieux se casser que crever. Il suffirait de mettre les Carter et Charles à l'abri avant de retourner au manoir pour régler son compte à ce foutu poltergeist. La plupart des voitures avaient peut-être été pétées par le fantôme, mais il restait toujours l'Impala, et en se tassant un peu…

-Ok, tout le monde, commença Dean d'une voix forte. On peut plus rester là alors…

-Dean…, protesta Sam.

-… on s'en va ! Tout le monde reste derrière moi…

-Dean, attend...

-… et Sam…

-Dean !

-Quoi ?!

La grimace irritée de Dean disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Sam. Parce qu'un Sam avec genre de regard-là, c'est un Sam qui a trouvé _the _solution.

Pour la deuxième fois, Dean crut voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

-T'as pas remarqué un truc avec les deux victimes ? demanda Sam avec un froncement de sourcil.

Dean arqua les siens en lançant un regard à son frère. Le genre de regard qui voulait _« à part le fait qu'elles soient mortes toutes les deux ? »_.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

-Elles avaient le même âge quand elles sont mortes !

Dean se figea immédiatement, mais Sam ne laissa pas le temps à son frère d'encaisser le coup.

Il se tourna vers Sarah qui s'était relevée en tenant sa fille à peine réveillée par la main.

-Quelle âge à votre fille ?

Les sourcils de Sarah se froncèrent tandis qu'elle poussa sa fille derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur que Sam ne lui saute dessus.

-En quoi ça vous…, commença-t-elle avec agressivité, mais Dean la coupa sans ménagement.

-On a pas le temps! Quel âge elle a ?

Le regard que la femme lança à l'aîné Winchester furent de véritbles missiles. Sa machoire était contractée et elle ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Sam allait sortir son arme fatale qui avait même battu le redoutable John Winchester, les Puppy Eyes auxquels _personne _n'était capable de résister.

Mais Isabel le devanca.

-Elle va avoir neuf ans demain.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la vieille dame, qui avait pâli de manière considérable. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle comprenait lentement.

Dean et Sam échangèrent le même regard incrédule. Ils n epouvaient pas croire qu'ils étaient passé à côté d'un truc si évident. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des débutants. Chercher le point commun entre une série de victimes d'une créature surnaturelle était le BA-B.A de tout chasseur qui se respecte.

Le petit frère se redressa. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Maintenant qu'ils avaient compris qui étaient réellement la victime, ils allaient pouvoir agir. Il était hors de question de rester les bras croisés à pleurer sur son sort et laisser une pauvre gamine de même pas dix ans se faire déchiqueter par ils ne savaient quelle merde surnaturelle.

-Ok, annonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire ressemblant douloureusement à celle de John. On va avoir besoin du maximum d'infos possibles.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! attaqua Sarah avec brutalité. On s'en fout de qui veut tuer ma fille ! On doit partir !

Elle agrippa le bras de Cassandra et amorça un mouvement en direction de la sortie, mais Sam la retint par l'épaule.

-Lâchez-moi ! cracha la femme en cherchant à se dégager de la prise du jeune homme. Je ne vais pas rester ici et attendre qu'un fantôme tue ma fille !

-Votre fille va mourir même si vous partez à l'autre bout du pays ! riposta Sam avec une étonnante férocité. Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est pas le fantôme de tout à l'heure qui la menace, c'est autre chose !

_« Et va savoir quoi »_, songea Dean avec acidité en observant son frère et Sarah. La pauvre femme était passée de la colère à la peur la plus primale.

Elle fixait le jeune Winchester avec des yeux écarquillés, serrant étroitement sa fille contre d'elle d'un bras. La pauvre gamine regardait successivement sa mère et Sam avec de grands yeux apeurés.

L'aîné des Winchester secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, tout était affreusement calme, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Si Sam avait raison, si la tante était en fait un présage de mort, alors ce qui menaçait Cassandra n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Un présage de mort ne se remanifeste pas après avoir donné son avertissement.

Il se tourna vers Isabel et Charles, restés en retrait jusque là. Si Charles était blême, Isabel rivalisait avec sa tante morte qui traînait dans le manoir depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Elle faisait presque peine à voir, et Dean aurait eut pitié d'elle s'il n'était pas en pétard contre elle et Bobby.

-Isabel, vous devez nous dire comment est morte votre tante.

Le ton du chasseur ne laissait aucune place à la contestation, mais la vieille dame secoua lentement la tête.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache…, lâchez-t-elle d'un ton défait. Je n'étais même pas née quand elle est morte et ma mère a toujours refusé d'en parler…

-Vous devez bien savoir quelque chose, insista Sam qui peinait à cacher le désespoir de sa voix.

-Elle est morte de peur, déclara soudain une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Isabel.

Charles s'était avancé et plantait sur les frères Winchester un regard déterminé. Il ignora superbement le regard incrédule que lui lançaient Isabel et Sarah.

-Elizabeth était claustrophobe, dit-il en tripotant sa robe de chambre. Mais apparemment, Edward, le grand-père de Madame, a voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour et l'a enfermée dans un placard. La pauvre enfant y est restée plusieurs heures avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée, elle était morte. Le stress avait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque.

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard, mais Isabel et Sarah fixaient Charles. L'une comme l'autre était devenue complètement blême.

-Co… Charles, comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? s'exclama Isabel dont la voix montait d'un ton désagréablement aigu.

Le vieil homme lança un regard en biais à son employeuse, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Mon père, souffla-t-il. Mon père m'a raconté. Il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, mais ça avait secoué toute la famille.

-Vous plaisantez ! intervint Sarah. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que que mes grands-parents ont pu se marier après ça ?

Charles lança un regard mélancolique à la jeune femme.

-C'était au début du siècle. A l'époque, la plupart des mariages existaient pour des raisons financières favorables. Mais votre grand-mère n'a jamais pardonné cet acte à son époux. Elle le haïssait.

Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration. Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine en voyant le visage défait de Sarah. La pauvre femme ne méritait pas ça. Elle devait se battre contre un fantôme qui voulait tuer sa fille, tout en découvrant l'histoire macabre que sa famille s'était apparemment affairée à cacher pendant plus d'un siècle.

C'était dans ce genre de situation que l'esprit pratique de Dean s'avérait tout aussi utile que vital.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, mais Dean ne le regardait pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il devait réfléchir à toute allure. Croyez-le ou non, mais Dean Winchester était aussi intelligent que son cadet.

-Y a toujours un truc qui cloche, déclara l'aîné en levant la tête vers son frère. Je suis allé voir Robert, il a deux enfants, l'un est une fille et elle a vingt ans… Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'aie pas été attaquée ?

Sam allait secouer la tête en signe d'ignorance, quand la réalisation le frappa.

-Les sœurs, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Les sœurs !

Le jeune winchester releva la tête, croisant le regard d'incompréhension de la famille Carter et de son frère.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, agacé.

-On comprend rien, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La tante ! s'exclama Sam. La tante a dit que c'étaient de la faute aux sœurs ! C'est logique ! Robert n'a qu'une fille, et toutes les victimes ont eut une sœur aînée…

A ses mots, Sarah pâlit en même temps que Sam tourna un regard flamboyant vers elle.

-Je n'avais pas fait le lien, murmura-t-il sans quitter la femme des yeux. Parce que j'ai cru que Taylor était un garçon…

Personne n'eut besoin de confirmer le sous-entendu. Le regard horrifié d'Isabel et Sarah suffisait bien à conforter le jeune chasseur dans son hyptothèse.

Isabel porta une main à ses bouche, ses yeux écarquillés de révulsion, et Dean crut un moment que la vieille dame allait faire un malaise. Ce qui n'arrangerait en rien leur situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? marmonna l'aîné des frères. D'accord, chaque cadette meurt avant son neuvième anniversaire, mais si c'est pas la tante qui les tue…

-Jack, répondit aussitôt Sam. La tante a dit que c'était Jack.

-Mon oncle est mort d'un cancer ! le coupa Isabel avec férocité. Il ne peut pas être un esprit vengeur, et de toute façon, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais un cri suraigu s'éleva dans la cuisine avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

Les deux frères et Isabel se tournèrent en même temps vers l'origine du bruit. Cassandra, jusque là plutôt calme malgré leur situation pour le moins terrifiante, avait le visage blême et les yeux écarquillé par la terreur.

La cafetière, posée sur la gazinière jusque là éteinte, fut engloutie dans une nuage de flammes, qui montaient jusqu'aux plafonds. Dean et Sam pâlirent d'un coup, et chacun s'éloigna précipitemment des flammes. Mais Cassandra était de loin la plus paniquée. Elle hurlait de peur et se cramponnait à sa mère avec une force étonnante étant donné son âge et sa petite carrure. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues dénuées de la moindre couleur et ne pouvait détacher son regard des flammes.

Sarah prit sa fille dans ses bras et recula précipitemment, avant de se retourner brusquement vers Sam quand celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

-Faut partir ! Venez !

Dean s'était déjà lancé dans le vestibule pour agripper férocement la poignée de la porte.

-Et merde ! jura l'aîné des frères en se débattant avec la porte. C'est fermé !

-Venez !

Sam mena le petit groupe le long d'un couloir. Dean, qui fermait la marche derrière eux, jeta un regard à la cuisine. La pièce était maintenant entièrement ravagée par les flammes. Pour l'ainé Winchester, c'était un douloureux souvenir, profondément enfoui avec le temps. Il se souvenait encore de sa maison d'enfance ravagée par des vagues de flammes ardentes et que lui, impuissant, n'avait pu que regarder se consumer lentement, effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa mère et son père, alors que le poids rassurant de Sammy s'agitait dans ses bras…

-Dean !

Dean cligna des yeux et releva la tête pour croiser le regard paniqué et halluciné que Sam braquait sur lui depuis le bout du couloir. Il se tenait devant une porte grande ouverte, sûrement là où les Carter et Charles étaient entrés puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à côté du jeune Winchester. Dean se rendit alors compte que plusieurs secondes s'étaient passées durant lesquelles il n'avait fait que fixer bêtement cette cuisine en flammes pendant que son _petit _frère, malade de surcroît, s'était occupé tout seul d'un sauvetage improvisé de trois personnes et d'une gamine de même pas dix ans.

« Idiot de Winchester ! Bouge tes fesses ! » jura Dean intérieurement en se lançant en avant. Il se força à ignorer le regard que Sam lui lançait, et que l'on pourrait traduire, en version orale, par « Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux crever ? ». Non, Sammy, Dean ne veux pas, et ne va crever. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. L'aîné des frères attrapa Sam par le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce que Sam avait choisie comme abri de fortune et tendit une main pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils étaient six personnes entassées dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, la pièce était relativement grande, assez pour que chacun puisse garder un mètre de distance de l'autre, et éclairé par un plafonnier qui diffusait une lumière chaude, presque rassurante dans la pièce. Isabel reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, adossée contre le mur carrelé, alors que Charles s'était jeté sur la petite lucarne qui transperçait le mur épais et laissait entrevoir une haie impeccablement taillée aux allures salvatrices.

-C'est coincé ! cria le majordome en se débattant vainement avec la poignée de la lucarne.

Dean et Sam n'étaient pas étonnés. En général, quand un être surnaturel essaie de vous tuer, il commence par vous enfermer, vous piégant comme des rats afin de vous trucider bien tranquillement. Cet incendie soudain n'avait rien de naturel. Un putain de fantôme, où quoi que ça pouvait être d'autre, l'avait débuté volontairement. Et tout ça pour effrayer la gamine. Il avait réussi.

Cassandra était plus blanche que la faïence de la large baignoire. Elle était dans les bras de sa mère qui la serrait contre elle, des larmes coulant librement sue ses joues rebondies. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. La pauvre faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Dans cette catégorie, Sam n'était pas mal non plus, songea Dean avec amertume, tandis que son regard glissa sur son frère. Au strict opposé de Cassandra, Sam avait les joues et le front rougis, les yeux brillants et la peau et les cheveux humides de sueur. Son souffle était légèrement plus fort que la normale, signe qu'il tentait de cacher, sans grand succès, son épuisement. Et il n'était pas difficile, pour Dean en tout cas, de deviner qu'il était parcouru de crampes à cause de ses gestes trop raides.

Inquiet, et incapable de le masquer, Dean attrapa Sam par l'épaule.

-Ca va ?

La question était plutôt inutile, car Sam allait répondre exactement ce que Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde, que ce soit vrai ou faux, bien que ce soit la plupart du temps faux.

-Super.

Et voilà, la réponse préférée des Winchester, père et fils inclus. « Tu vas bien, John ? » demandait Bobby d'un ton vaguement inquiet. « Super » répondait John en s'efforçant de cacher les litres de sang s'écoulant d'une plaie béante dans son estomac. « Tu vas bien, Dean ? » demandait Caleb en brandissant déjà son portable pour appeler une ambulance. « Super » répondait Dean en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas hurler de douleur à cause d'une fracture ouverte à la jambe où l'on pouvait voir l'os sortir de la peau. Alors bien sûr, parce que Sam ne ressemblait en rien à ses aînés sauf en ce qui concerne à celui qui joue au plus con – il était d'ailleurs un as dans le domaine – il répondait « Super » même quand il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer par terre comme une merde parce qu'une fièvre de tous les temps le terrassait tranquillement de l'intérieur pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas fnir grillé comme du bacon par un incendie déclenché par Dieu sait quoi…

Sam, pour sa part, était trop fatigué et trop préoccupé pour remarquer la grimace de son aîné. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sarah et Cassandra, assises sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Elle va pas tenir, Dean.

L'aîné soupira.

-Je sais.

C'était une réponse aussi idiote qu'inutile, mais c'était aussi la vérité. A ce train-là, la peur tuerait la gamine plus vite que les flammes. Apparemment, la phobie de Cassandra s'avérait être le feu, bien mauvaise coïncidences pour les Winchester qui tenaient le feu comme responsable d'une bonne part de leurs malheurs.

Chassant ces sombres pensées de sa tête – ce n'était pas encore l'heure de broyer du noir – Dean se colla contre la porte. Leur situation de repli était bien précaire. Sam avait choisi la salle de bain car elle disposait d'une source quasi-inépuisable d'eau. Mais c'était loin d'être une bonne idée que de rester dans une maison ravagée par un incendie.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sam déclara d'une voix plate :

-Je parie qu'il n'y a plus une trace d'incendie.

-Quoi ?

-Le feu, soupira le plus jeune sans cacher sa fatigue. Il n'y a plus de feu. Ca doit être Jack qui l'a provoqué, sans doute pour effrayer Cassandra. Il n'y a plus de raison de cramer la cuisine si Cassandra n'y est plus pour le voir.

Dean jeta un regard à la petite fille, cramponnée à sa mère, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

-Tu penses qu'il peut déclencher un incendie ici?

-Je pense pas. Rien n'est inflammable.

Dean hocha la tête, à demi-rassuré. Leur cachette leur procurait un abri, et du temps pour réfléchir à comment résoudre cette merde, avant que Cassandra ne finisse par… Dean s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme ça. Il se refusait catégoriquement de voir cette gamine mourir sous ses yeux. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait les menacer, puisque le seul fantôme présent s'avérait être un inoffensif présage qui tentait juste de les prévenir d'un danger à présent bien avéré.

-Ok, fit-il en passant une main sur son front, un geste qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il sentait la situation échapper à son contrôle. Alors c'est pas le fantôme qui fait ça…

-C'est Jack ! s'exclama aussitôt Sam.

-Mon oncle est mort de maladie ! répliqua Isabel avec hargne. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ?!

Un tel coup de colère de la vieille dame surprit tout le monde. Charles s'immobilisa pour dévisager son employeuse avec des yeux ronds. Cassandra sursauta et se colla contre sa mère, qui envoya à un regard de reproche mêlé d'incrédulité à la sienne.

Dean était sincèrement impressionné. Depuis qu'il côtoyait sa nouvelle « cliente », Isabel avait fait preuve d'un flegme qui ferait pâlir d'envie un britannique. Elle lui avait réellement donné l'impression d'être aussi solide qu'un roc et que ce n'était pas une petite attaque surnaturelle qui la destabiliserait. Et pourtant, pour le moment, Isabel montrait à tous la vieille dame qu'elle était réellement : fatiguée, horrifiée, ses épaules maigres ployant sous un fardeau invisible à tous.

Il n'y avait que Sam que le coup de colère d'Isabel n'avait pas surpris. Au contraire, malgré son état, il fixait la vieille dame avec un regard intense qui ne laissait trahir aucune incertitude. Son visage était fermé dans une expression déterminée.

-C'est Jack, souffla-t-il d'une voix affreusement calme. Et le fait qu'il soit mort de maladie ne rentre pas compte puisqu'il n'est pas un fantôme. Le seul poltergeisht qui soit présent ici est votre tante. C'est elle, le point central de l'affaire, mais elle n'a jamais tué personne. Elle essayait de vous avertir.

Il se racla la gorge, et Dean grimaça lorsque son cadet ne put retenir un toux douloureuse. Malheureusement, Isabel n'était pas aussi compassionnelle. Elle fixait le plus jeune des frères avec un regard absolument terrifiant qu'on aurait pu croire appartenir à un psychopathe.

-Expliquez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement, sa voix aigue rebondissant contre les murs.

-Les accidents, répondit Sam en reprenant son souffle. C'était elle depuis le début… Elle essayait de vous avertir, pas de vous tuer…

-Pousser ma fille dans les escaliers et tenter de me noyer dans ma baignoire relève d'un simple avertissement pour vous ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être pas pour nous, mais pour un fantôme, si. Depuis le temps qu'elle est là, elle aurait pu tous nous tuer en claquant des doigts, mais elle n'a jamais rien tenté…

Pendant que Sam tergiversait avec la terrifiante Isabel, les neurones de Dean fonctionnaient à toute allure. Son cadet avait raison. La présence du fantôme de la tante – Elizabeth- remontait d'évidence à bien avant la naissance d'Isabel. Elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui depuis le temps. Mais les morts étaient trop espacées et les critères trop précis pour n'être que le résultat du courroux d'un poltergeisht. Ne restait plus qu'une seule option dans leur cas.

-C'est une malédiction, dit alors Sam. Votre famille est maudite, et prenez-le au sens littéral.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Sarah. Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

-Très, rétorqua Dean à la place de son frère. Sam ? Tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Son jeune frère secoua la tête.

-Non. Ca doit être un objet ancien, du début du siècle... Mais cette baraque grouille de vieilleries, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi…

Sam se mordit les lèvres. Ben voyons, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Briser une malédiction était en sommes simple, réellement, parce qu'il sufissait de détruire l'objet (parfois l'animal ou la personne, ce qui s'avérait un tout petit peu plus compliqué) dont le sorcier s'était servi pour perpétuer sa malédiction même après sa mort. Mais encore fallait-il trouver le bon.

Pendant que les Winchesters se creusaient la tête pour trouver une solution, le reste de la famille et Charles en étaient encore à l'étape précédente : digérer l'information. Après tout, il était loin d'être aisé d'apprendre qu'un fantôme, un des nombreux squelettes cachés dans les armoires de la famille, essayait de les prévenir qu'une malédiction planait sur la tête de cette famille à cause d'une sombre histoire de blague qui a mal tourné et de revanche datant d'il y a presque cent ans…

A vrai dire, ni Dean, ni Sam ne savaient vraiment pourquoi Jack avait choisi de maudire la famille Carter. Ca avait probablement un lien avec la mort d'Elizabeth, et la sœur aînée de celle-ci… Autrement dit la mère d'Isabel. Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

-Putain, grogna Dean en oubliant qu'il y avait une enfant dans la pièce. J'aurais bien cramé le manoir, mais on est complètement enfermés.

-Ouais. On est mal barrés, commenta Sam d'une voix lugubre.

Si vous voulez qu'on vous remonte le moral, ne demandez surtout pas à Sam de le faire. En moins de deux, il serait foutu de vous donner l'envie de vous tirer une balle en pleine tête, cet idiot.

Dean secoua la tête.

-On a pas le choix. Faut brûler tous les objets susceptibles de porter la malédiction. Les tableaux, les objets de déco, les photos…

Ca ressemblait plus à une dernière tentative désespérée qu'à une véritable mission de sauvetage, mais Sam ne voyait pas non plus d'autres alternatives. C'était toujours mieux que de rester là à attendre que la malédiction fasse son œuvre. Même Isabel s'était résignée et ne protesta pas.

-Il vous faudra aller à la cave pour brûler les objets, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton défait. On y accès via la cuisine. La clé se trouve dans le vestibule.

Dean hocha la tête. Ils avaient déjà une foutue malédicion prête à tuer une gamine sur les bras, ce n'était pas la peine d'asphyxier tout le monde en faisant un grand feu de joie dans le salon.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le plafonnier explosa.

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

L'espace de quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos total. Plusieurs cris et exclamtions surprises s'élevèrent brusquement alors que chacun s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le plafonnier produisit un flash aveuglant tandis que des morceaux de verre volèrent dans toutes les directions. Le reste des fils dénudés s'entrechoquaient en produisant des petites étincelles enflammées qui éclairaient brièvement la salle de bain à présent plongée dans le noir.

Dean jura. Bien sûr, dans la panique, il n'avait pas pris de lampe de torche. Et il se souvenait très bien de l'appareil – si util dans ce genre de moment- qu'il avait vu sur la table de la cuisine une demi-heure avant, probablement posé là par Sam.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Isabel d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, répondit immédiatement Charles. Enfin, je crois que j'ai un éclat de verre dans le bras…

Dean grimaça, mais savait que le majordome pouvait s'estimer heureux : l'éclat de verre aurait très bien pu se ficher dans son œil…

-Sarah ? appela Sam derrière Dean.

Un silence angoissant leur répondit, et Dean sentit l'ambiance s'alourdir.

-Sarah ? appela Isabel a son tour. Sarah ! Répond ! Cassandra !

-Sam, va ouvrir la porte, on voit rien, ordonna Dean d'une voix rauque.

L'aîné des frères leva une main vers lui et tenta de faire son chemin vers l'endroit où Sarah et Cassandra étaient supposées être, alors qu'il entendait Sam se diriger dans la direction opposée. Sa main rencontra la faïence glacée de la baignoire quand Sam parvint à ouvrir la porte, envoyant un rayon de lumière dans la pièce.

Isabel poussa un cri. Sarah était dans la baignoire, les jambes pendantes de l'autre côté du bord, alors que sa tête était appuyée contre le mur de l'autre côté. Elle avait certainement glissée en arrière alors qu'elle était assise sur le rebord, et s'était assez méchammenent cogné la tête, car il y avait des legères traces rouges sur les carreaux immaculés du mur, juste derrière la tête de Sarah. Cassandra était allongée sur sa mère, visiblement inconsciente.

Dean sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il attrapa la petite fille par les épaules pour la retourner. Sa main se posa sur la carotide de l'enfant alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Rien. Ni sur son visage, ni contre son doigt.

-MERDE !

Il déposa précipitemment Cassandra au sol, et sentit Sam se précipiter vers eux.

-Fais les compressions ! Grouille ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il se pencha sur la bouche de la petite fille, tandis que Sam commençait les compressions.

Trente compressions sur la poitrine avec une main pour un enfant. Et puis souffler deux fois dans sa bouche. Puis recommencer. Dean et Sam connaissait chaque geste des premiers secours par cœur, grâce à leur père. Ils réagissaient par pur automatisme, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique et ignorant les cris et les regards angoissés braqués sur eux.

Heureusement, Cassandra réagit aux soins administrés par les frères au bout de quelques secondes. Sam sentit son cœur recommencer à battre, et une demi-seconde plus tard, elle reprit une inspiration bruyante qui rassura tout le monde.

-C'était moins une, murmura Dean en aidant la petite fille à se redresser.

-Faut sortir de là, déclara Sam derrière lui.

L'aîné des frères hocha la tête et lui confia Cassandra. Alors que Sam sortit de la salle de bain, imité par Charles, Dean s'occupa de Sarah, aidée d'Isabel. Il constata avec soulagement que la blessure de Sarah était bénigne. Elle aurait juste besoin de quelques points de suture pour stopper le saignement. A condition de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Quand Dean, portant Sarah, et Isabel sortirent de la salle de bain, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine redevenue intacte comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'incendie. Charles, Cassandra dans les bras, se tenait devant la porte de la cave. Sam était déjà dans le vestibule où il avait récupéré une clé, sans doute celle de la cave. Il allait rejoindre son frère et le reste du groupe quand il se heurta brutalement à une force invisible qui l'envoya bouler de l'autre côté du vestibule.

Dean, envahi par la panique en voyant son cadet tomber sur le plancher comme un pantin désarticulé, faillit lâcher Sarah.

-Sam !

L'aîné des frères eut juste le temps de voir Sam se redresser péniblement quand la porte de la cuisine se ferma brutalement, enfermant Dean et les Carter à l'intérieur.

OOO

-SAM !

Sam pouvait entendre son frère tonner derrière la porte de la cuisine, et il aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais il était déjà occupé à essayer de se relever. Son corps était déjà parcouru de courbatures à cause de la fatigue et la maladie, ce n'était pas une rencontre quelque peu violente contre un mur qui allait l'aidait à aller mieux. Pour couronner le tout, le fantôme – Elizabeth – était apparue devant lui. Elle l'observait fixement avec ses yeux noirs, impassible tandis que le chasseur se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

Sam se sentait légèrement nauséeux et crut un moment qu'il allait vomir, mais heureusement, les restes de son dîner demeurèrent à l'intérieur de son estomac douloureux. Tentant de se mettre en position plus alerte, il attrapa son revolver qu'il avait glissé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et charga l'arme.

Elizabeth l'observa longuement avant de finalement tourner la tête sur le côté. Hésitant, mais curieux, Sam suivit son regard. Il balaya d'un coup d'œil la rangée de photos alignées sur le large buffet qu'Elizabeth fixait.

-_De sa faute._

La voix du fantôme résonnait contre les murs comme un écho et Sam déglutit. Sa prise se raffermit sur son arme alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que voulait dire Elizabeth.

-_ Il m'a utilisée. Pour leur mort. Leur fautes à toutes._

-Aux sœurs, je sais, termina Sam sèchement.

_-Aux sœurs. Aux mères. A toutes._

-Aux mères ?

En guise de réponse, les yeux noirs d'Elizabeth glissèrent de nouveau sur les photos, puis revinrent sur Sam. Le message était clair.

Gardant prudemment ses distances avec la revenante, Sam parcourut la distance jusqu'au buffet recouvert de clichés de toutes époques et les parcourut rapidement. Il reconnut Elizabeth sur l'un d'eux, prise aux côtés d'une fille un peu plus âgée. Sans doute Maria, la mère d'Isabel. A côté du portrait des deux sœurs, il y avait une photo de mariage de la même époque. Sam reconnut Maria, plus âgée, dans sa robe de mariée, accompagnée de son époux – Edward. Tout deux posaient à l'intérieur du manoir, chacun se tenant à côté d'un guéridon. Un guéridon sur lequel trônait une théière.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

_-Il m'a utilisée_, répéta Elizabeth derrière lui.

La réalisation frappa Sam avec une telle force que son cerveau prit beaucoup de temps à identifier l'odeur suspecte qui lui caressait les narines. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que le cadet Winchester finit par reconnaître l'odeur et il leva brusquement la tête.

De la fumée noire émanait de la porte close derrière le fantôme. La cuisine était en feu.

OOO

Dean avait déposé Sarah le plus doucement et le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait avant de se jeter sur la porte close de la cuisine dans une tentative désespérée de l'ouvrir. C'était totalement inutile, bien entendu.

L'aîné Winchester ouvrit la bouche pour hurler le nom de son frère une nouvelle fois, mais Cassandra le précéda en poussant un cri aigu. Le chasseur se retourna juste à temps pour voir la table de la cuisine disparaître dans une nuée de flammes. Isabel émit un glapissement terrifié et se ratatina près de Sarah qui gisait, inerte.

C'est là que Dean aurait dû réagir. C'est là qu'il aurait dû tout tenter pour sauver les Carter et leur majordome, même si tout semblait perdu d'avanc et qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette foutue cuisine pour y être brûlés vifs. Mais à la place, Dean se figea. Il resta immobile, comme paralysé, et tout ça à cause d'_elle_.

L'odeur. L'odeur âcre, forte et étouffante.

C'était comme si on le ramenait vingt-quatre ans en arrière. Il avait entendu un cri, il avait entendu les appels désespérés de son père, et il avait senti cette odeur. Cette odeur étouffante et terrifiante, qui lui était restée dans le nez des jours et des jours après l'incendie. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son père, grave et autoritaire. _« Maintenant, Dean ! Va-t-en ! »_. Il pouvait sentir le poids chaud et familier de Sammy dans ses bras, le contact doux de la couverture contre ses mains.

Soudain, le feu disparut sous une masse sombre. Un cri retentit, et Dean sentit une douleur aigüe lui parcourir l'épaule. Elle eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa léthargie.

Il cligna des yeux, et vit enfin la silhouette de Charles devant lui. Le vieil homme avait jeté un large morceau de tissu sur la table en feu, qui s'avérait en fait être un pan du rideau de la cuisine dont la tringle avait été arrachée pour retomber lourdement sur l'épaule de Dean. La tentative était honorable, mais malheureusement vaine et le rideau disparut dans une nuée de flammes.

Dean retrouva soudain ses réflexes.

-EN ARRIERE ! rugit-t-il en agrippant Charles par sa robe de chambre pour l'éloigner de la table en feu.

Charles et Cassandra se recroquevillèrent contre la porte de la cave pendant que Dean s'empressa de reprendre Sarah dans ses bras pour l'éloigner des flammes folles. Il la confia à Isabel et Charles avant de se placer devant le petit groupe, offrant un maigre rempart entre l'incendie et les Carter.

Au creux de son dos, Dean pouvait sentir la forme tremblante de Cassandra. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. La petite fille s'était cramponnée à sa veste et regardair l'incendie avec des yeux écarquillés qui ne reflétaient que de la terreur à l'état pure. Le peu de couleur qu'elle avait repris plus tôt avait disparu et sa respiration reprenait un rythme effrené.

-Cassandra !

Isabel attrapa sa petite-fille pour la serrer contre sa poitrine dans une tentative désespérée de la protéger de l'incendie. La fumée qu'il engendrait devenait de plus en plus épais, et Dean dût bientôt se battre pour parviendre à absorber un peu d'oxygène. La chaleur était insupportable.

_« Je vais crever ici… »_ Le jeune homme se laissa glisser lentement par terre. Il pouvait entendre les pleurs de Cassandra, et la respiration laborieuse de Charles contre on oreille. Il toussa violemment, incapable de satisfaire sa soif d'air de plus en plus grande. Ses yeux piquaient furieusement, et il se demanda un moment si c'était à cause de la fumée où de la douloureuse réalisation qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Son regard erra sur la porte noircie, toujours fermée, toujours bien fermée, le seul obstacle qui le séparait de Sam.

_« Désolé, Sammy… »_

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il se sentit tomber au sol, et abandonna la partie.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Un silence lourd régnait dans l'Impala, alors que la grosse voiture noire filait sur une route déserte du Nebraska. Dean avait les yeux fixés sur la route, n'amorçant aucun mouvement pour allumer l'autoradio et détendre l'atmosphère, et Sam observait d'un œil morne le paysage défiler derrière sa vitre.

Ils avaient quitté le manoir ce matin, laissant derrière eux une famille éplorée, un fils rongé par les regrets, et une tombe blanche. Sarah les avait invités à la cérémonie suivant la mise en terre, mais ni Dean, ni Sam n'avaient le cœur à grignoter des petits-fours au milieu d'un salon rempli d'inconnus qui passeraient leur temps à regretter leur être cher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de la famille.

Et pourtant, c'est avec une boule dans la gorge que les frères quittèrent les Carter, Sarah et ses deux filles, Robert, Charles et Karim, l'époux d'Isabel. Le pauvre homme avait été complètement anéanti par la nouvelle. Quand les frères étaient partis, il n'était qu'une coquille vide qui fixait la pierre tombale avec des yeux morts.

C'était Sam qui avait contasté le décès en premier. Il avait vu son frère par terre avec les Carter, inconscient comme eux sur le carrelage de la cuisine qui était redevenue intacte. Il avait juste eut le temps de s'assurer que son aîné respirait encore quand des pleurs attirèrent son attention. C'était Cassandra, en larmes, mais toujours bien vivante, qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa grand-mère inerte. Quand Sam avait prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la calmer, il avait croisé les prunelles éteintes et vides qu'Isabel braquait sur lui. Il avait précipitamment mis une main sur les yeux de Cassandra alors que l'autre dégainait son portable pour appeler les secours. Pendant tout le temps que l'ambulance avait pris pour arriver au manoir et s'occuper des blessés, Sam avait gardé Cassandra dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer, assis auprès de Dean. Au final, Cassandra termina dans les bras de sa mère, elle-même laissée aux soins des secouristes, alors qu'on mettait le corps d'Isabel dans un sac mortuaire. Trois jours plus tard, on l'enterrait dans les règles dans le petit cimetière de la ville. Sam et Dean avaient assisté à la cérémonie de loin avant de reprendre la route dans un silence de plomb.

Ils étaient partis en étant persuadés que la malédiction était brisée, et elle l'était sûrement, puisque Cassandra était toujours bien en vie. Mais elle fût brisée par quoi, Sam ne cessait de se le demander depuis trois jours. Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait finalement découvert que l'objet maudit était en fait l'aiguière, que Jack avait apparemment utilisée pour maudire la famille Carter ? Ou serait-ce parce qu'Isabel, une des mères qui avai survécu au décès de son enfant, était morte en tentant de protéger la nouvelle victime de Jack ? Aucun des frères ne le savaient, et ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais.

L'esprit d'Elizabeth, pour sa part, semblait être parti. Par précaution, Sam avait repassé le manoir à l'EMF, et n'avait découvert aucune trace d'activité paranormale. Encore une occasion de confirmer que la malédiction de Jack n'était plus. Elizabeth n'était qu'un présage de mort, qui essayait depuis près de cent ans d'avertir les descendants de sa famille de la malédiction mise en place par Jack. Cette malédiction n'était au final le fruit que d'une querelle de famille qui avait duré des années, opposant d'un côté la mère d'Isabel qui n'avait jamais pardonné son mari d'avoir tué sa sœur, et Jack que le meurtre de son frère par sa belle-sœur en 1940 avait rendu fou de rage. Se sachant condamné par la maladie à l'époque, il avait choisi de se tourner vers la magie vaudou pour maudire les descendants de Maria à mourir dans les mêmes circonstances dramatiques qu'Elizabeth.

Si Dean et Sam avaient découvert toute cette histoire plus tôt, ils auraient probablement pu réagir en conséquence, et Isabel ne serait pas morte. Mais les Carter avaient toujours caché ce qui pourrait faire « tâche » dans la famille, y compris les morts tragiques. Ainsi, le décès d'Elizabeth fut étouffé, et on en vint même à supprimer son nom des registres, effaçant ainsi tout lien de parenté avec les Carter. Il en allait de même pour Catherine, dont l'existence avait été soigneusement cachée aux Winchester et au reste du monde jusqu'à ce que Sarah en parle à Sam le lendemain du décès d'Isabel.

« Elle ne m'en parlait jamais, » avait dit la femme d'une voix cassée. « Je n'ai moi-même appris son existence qu'il y a quelques années, et encore, c'est Charles qui m'en a parlé… Elle avait un an de moins que ma mère et… Apparemment, elle est morte dans les mêmes circonstances que ma petite sœur. » Catherine Carter était la sœur cadette d'Isabel, décédée officiellement d'une noyade. On avait omis de préciser que la véritable cause de sa mort était un arrêt cardiaque et que ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus aussi blancs que neige. Il était évident que si Sam et Dean auraient été au courant de ça plus tôt, ils auraient fait la relation avec les sœurs cadettes immédiatement, mais ça ne servait maintenant plus à rien de le ressasser.

A présent, il ne restait qu'un veuf, des enfants en deuil... et Bobby.

Ni Dean, ni Sam n'avait le cœur à l'appeler pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais c'était pourtant vers le Dakota du Nord que les Winchester se dirigaient, à défaut d'une autre destination où ils pourraient se reposer un peu. Sam était encore un peu malade, bien qu'il allait mieux, et Dean avait besoin d'un break. Désespérement besoin. Il avait besoin de se poser, de boire une bière, de réparer des voitures irréparables, de regarder du porno et des séries idiotes, de passer du temps sans avoir à se soucier de rien. Et surtout pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

Bien sûr, le message n'avait pas été transmis à Sam.

-Dean ?

Dean se tendit.

-Quoi ?

Le ton était agressif. Tout le monde aurait compris : _« ne m'emmerde pas si tu veux pas te retrouver avec mon pied au cul »_. Tout le monde sauf Sam.

-Tu… T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

Le grand frère poussa un soupir exaspéré. Depuis deux jours, c'était exactement la même question que Sam lui posait. _« Tu vas bien ? T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas te faire examiner ? Tu veux pas rester à l'hôpital ? T'es sûr de vouloir reprendre la route tout de suite ? »_ et on en passe. Dean pouvait essayer de le comprendre. Son cadet l'avait retrouvé inconscient dans une pièce où un crétin de sorcier mort il y a des années avait déclencé un incendie. Heureusement, les médecins secouristes n'avaient daignostiqué aucune séquelle. Apparemment, il s'était juste évanoui suite à un manque trop important d'oxygène. Heureusement, Sam était parvenu à briser la malédiction quelques secondes plus tard, faisant disparaître l'incendie comme s'il ne s'était jamais déclaré.

Mais bien sûr, aucun diagnostic du monde ne pouvait convaincre Monsieur-je-suis-allé-à-la-Fac que son frère allait bien. Aussi ne cessait-il de traiter son aîné comme s'il était en sucre, où qu'il allait s'envoler au premier coup de vent.

-Je vais bien, Sam, répondit l'aîné d'une voix mécanique.

-Dean…

-Sam.

Le cadet se tut. Dean savait que ça ne durerait pas. Ses mains agrippèrent le volant plus fermement. Il savait ce qui tracassait le plus Sam, et ce n'était pas sa santé.

Les incendies avaient malheureusement un grand rôle à jouer dans l'histoire pitoyable des Winchester. D'abord avec leur mère, ensuite avec Jessica. Dean comme Sam étaient chacun affectés à leur manière. Mais c'était Dean qui détestait réellement les flammes. Chaque fois qu'il en voyait, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient, douloureux et terrifiants. Des souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant pris soin d'enfoncer très profondément dans un coin de son esprit des années durant.

Sam ne pouvait pas comprendre la même chose que Dean. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de leur mère, de leur ancienne maison, de leur vie avant la chasse. Il ne comprenait pas la peine de Dean à parler de leur mère, sa peur face à des souvenirs trop douloureux à se remémorer. Des souvenirs qu'il avait revécu dans cette cuisine.

D'un geste sec, l'aîné des frères tendit la main pour allumer l'autoradio. _Highway to Hell_ résonna aussitôt dans l'habitacle à un volume sonore peu recommandé.

Dean déglutit. Sam lui jeta un regard en biais. Depuis l'autoradio, Bon Scott s'époumonait :

_- Goin' down, party time, my friends are gonna be there too…_

D'habitude, Dean aurait augmenté le volume et chanté – braillé – par-dessus. D'habitude, Sam aurait protesté, aurait baissé le volume en clamant qu'il voulait dormir et que ce n'était pas avec un type qui se pétait la gorge pour lui vriller les tympans qu'il allait y parvenir.

_-I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

Mais aujourd'hui, aucun des deux n'amorça le moindre mouvement. Dean continua de conduire, les yeux fixés sur la route. Sam restait droit sur son siège, observant le paysage défiler derrière la vitre sans jamais le voir. L'Impala, elle, filait vers le Dakota du Sud, imperturbable.

_"I'm on the highway to hell"_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.  
_**


	12. Arbre généalogique

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Je refais une petite apparition ici afin de vous présenter ce qui est censé être un arbre généalogique de la famille Carter, après avoir lu une review qui m'a interpellée. M'étant moi-même quelque peu emmêlée les pinceaux avec les personnages et leur lien de parenté durant l'élaboration de cette fic, j'ai décidé, peut-être un peu tard et je m'en excuse, de vous présenter cette petite fiche récapitulative des personnages. Le problème étant qu'elle contient des spoilers sur l'histoire, je vous conseille de lire cette fiche qu'une fois l'histoire finie. Cependant, ceci n'est qu'un conseil et mon avis, faites à votre convenance, vous pouvez prendre connaissance de cette fiche avant, pendant ou après la lecture._**  
**

* * *

Arbre généalogique

**Edward Carter (1901 - 1940) : Frère de Jacob Carter, époux de Maria Carter et père d'Isabel et de Catherine Carter.  
**

**Jack Carter (1906 - 1941) : Frère d'Edward Carter, oncle d'Isabel et de Catherine Carter.  
**

**Maria Carter (1903 – 1950): Sœur d'Elizabeth, épouse d'Edward Carter et mère d'Isabel et de Catherine Carter.  
**

**Elizabeth Grandson (1905 - 1914) : Sœur de Maria Carter.  
**

**Isabel Carter (1938) : Fille de Maria et d'Edward Carter, soeur de Catherine Carter, nièce de Jack Carter, épouse de Karim Baker-Carter et mère de Robert, Sarah et de Maria II Carter. **

******Catherine Carter (1939 - 1948): Fille de Maria et d'Edward Carter, sœur d'Isabel Carter.**

******Karim Baker-Carter (1935): Époux d'Isabel Carter, père de Robert, Sarah et de Maria II Carter.**

******Robert Carter (1961) : Fils d'Isabel et de Karim Carter, frère de Sarah et Maria II Carter, père de Jacob et Lindsay Carter, oncle de Taylor et Cassandra Carter.**

**Sarah Carter (1965) : Fille d'Isabel et de Karim Carter, sœur de Robert et Maria II Carter, mère de Taylor et Cassandra Carter, tante de Jacob et Lindsay Carter.  
**

**Maria Carter (1969 - 1978) : Fille d'Isabel et de Karim Carter, sœur de Robert et Sarah Carter.  
**

******Jacob Carter (1983) : Fils de Robert Carter, petit-fils d'Isabel Carter, frère de Lindsay Carter.**

**Lindsay Carter (1987) : Fille de Robert Carter, petite-fille d'Isabel Carter, sœur de Jacob Carter.  
**

******Taylor Carter (1992) : Fille de Sarah Carter, petite-fille d'Isabel Carter, sœur de Cassandra Carter.**

**Cassandra Carter (1998) : Fille de Sarah Carter, petite-fille d'Isabel Carter, sœur de Taylor Carter.  
**

Charles (majordome) : Fils de Karl, né en 1943

L'histoire se déroule en 2007.

* * *

_J'ai refait cette fiche à partir de l'arbre généalogique je j'avais dessiné durant la rédaction de l'histoire. S'il ne vous paraît pas clair, si vous notez des erreurs et/ou des contradictions dans cette fiche, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je puisse les corriger. J'espère dans tous les cas qu'il vous aura aidé._

_Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années, en vous remerciant tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic et de toutes vos reviews très encourageantes. Merci beaucoup.  
_

_Sauterelle._**_  
_**


End file.
